Thawing
by PrincessKanako
Summary: The princess of Arryn is sent to Coruscant for protection until a solution to the war on her planet appears. Qui-Gon Jinn is assigned as her protector. Can he help her overcome the pains of her past? Or will she refuse to let him in? Set after TPM, QuiGonxOC, ObiWanXOC, Onesided OCXOC
1. Love of a Friend

**Chapter one**

"I understand your concern, Master Thantos," Master Windu said, steeling his long brown fingers, "But we cannot spare any Jedi to go to Arryn and protect the princess."

"I ask not for a Jedi to travel to Arryn, Master Windu," Thantos replied, his hands shaking while his voice remained calm, "I ask that the princess be brought to Coruscant and protected _here_."

"And if she was brought here, then what?" Ziverri shot back, his golden eyes narrowed, "Do you presume that we will keep her near us at all times? Think logically, Thantos! She will bring _her_ war here!"

"By the Force, she will not!" Thantos bellowed.

_Thump._ Yoda's cane banged against the floor.

"Young Padawans you are not," he scolded, "Solution to this mess must we find."

"I apologize, Master Yoda," Ziverri said shortly, bowing his head, "It is not my place to decide such matters."

"Accepted your apology is," Yoda said genially, "And accepted the princess also is. A protector must you find for her."

"A protector?" Thantos repeated, a small smile dawning on his lips, "I know just the Jedi."

* * *

"No."

"Qui-Gon-"

"I simply cannot do it, my friend," Qui-Gon Jinn replied patiently as he carefully watched the younglings, "Obi-Wan needs my guidance for his upcoming trials. Along with my other duties around the temple, I cannot spare a moment."

Thantos stared despairingly at his friend. The princess needed the best of protection he could get her, and if Qui-Gon refused, she was as good as dead. He couldn't let that happen! However, he did have one last trick up his sleeve…

"Qui-Gon," Thantos said carefully, "_You_ would be the best candidate to protect the princess." Qui-Gon sighed and turned to argue with his stubborn friend, but Thantos held up a hand. "Please, hear me. Arryn is being ripped apart by war. The casualties are high. Even the princess' sister has been killed. She is the only chance Arryn has of regaining peace. If she dies, so does the small light of hope that all Arryians hold dear." Qui-Gon closed his eyes and sighed deeply, something that had become a habit of late. Thantos gave one final push. "As I have been through the Trials several times, I will instruct your Padawan for you."

Qui-Gon waved a hand at him.

"Very well, Thantos," he murmured, opening his eyes, "I will undertake this mission."

* * *

"I assure you, my Master, I have thought about this proposal thoroughly, and I have chosen to accept," Qui-Gon said quietly, his voice echoing in the large, airy room. "I will protect the princess of Arryn. Protecting her is, I believe, the will of the Force, and I will do everything in my power to ensure her safety."

Muted shock rippled through the room. No-one had actually thought that Qui-Gon Jinn would have undertaken this mission. The last mission with the Queen Amidala of Naboo had, as most believed, aged him beyond his years. Apparently not.

"Honourable, your request is," Yoda agreed, "And granted, it also is."

Qui-Gon Jinn bowed.

_Will of the Force, it may be,_ he thought wryly, _but I do this not for the Force, but for the love of a friend._

* * *

**And there's the first chapter! Hopefully, this will be a good story; I'm not very familiar with all the SW vocabulary. This takes place after 'The Phantom Menace', but all will be explained in later chapters, I couldn't let Qui-Gon die! ****I will update as soon as possible!**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	2. Strive to Understand

**Chapter two**

I sat alone, curled up as I stared blankly at the stars that drifted lazily past the window. The attendents were whispering amongst themselves. The smell of lemmas bread and thyme invaded my senses and I glanced at the window to see Cybele's reflection gazing at me, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Princess?" she asked softly. "Is there anything I can get for you?" I shook my head minutely, wrapping my cloak tighter around me. "My Lady, you need to eat." Dark eyes scanned me worriedly as I shook my head again. "Please, my Lady," Cybele begged, touching my hand with her own gently, "You are far too thin. Won't you try some soup? Clio made your favourite."

The soup smelled strong and rubbery as it wafted around me, and I almost gagged. I was most definitely not hungry.

"I'll keep a bowl for you for later, shall I?" Cybele said with forced cheerfulness, "If you'd like, I could draw a bath for you and you can have a good, long soak. Then maybe you'd like a rest? Yes, I think you would."

I shook my head again and pulled the hood up over my face, willing myself to disappear and become invisible in the folds of black velvet

"Moirae will be here soon," Cybele suggested. My hand went to my neck and grasped a delicate gold ring on the end of a fine chain. My fingers stroked the tiny rubies embedded in the band, following the familiar desgin easily. Cybele sighed.

"I'll...leave you be then." She bobbed a curtsy and darted awa, back towards her companions. She was out of her depth.

* * *

"Moirae," someone whispered, tugging on her sleeve. Moirae glanced at Cybele and removed her cloak, freeing her burnished tresses from the confinements of her hood. A smaller handmaiden darted towards them, took Moirae's cloak and hung it up before darting away again.

"Is she by the window again?"

"Yes," Cybele nodded, brushing an ebony lock behind her ear. "She won't talk to anybody, she won't eat..."

"It's worrying." Emerald green eyes glanced at the person in question. "But we must understand what she is feeling," Moirae said quietly. Cybele's eyes were gentle with remembered grief.

"We've all lost someone Moirae."

"Yes," Moirae responded. "But she was very close to her sister. They might as well have been twins."

"I wouldn't have thought she'd get so worked up over-"

Moirae's eyes flashed angrily.

"Do not even finish that thought. Do not even mention the name. Not right now. The princess needs to... adjust. And we are obligated to give her as much time as she needs."

* * *

_Space is so dark...so black..._

_It's not fair. They helped me. They saved me. As much as I hate to say it, or even think it... I don't think I could have done this on my own. They died..._

_And it's all my fault._

* * *

**And there's chapter two! Bit of angst there, poor girl. I'm working on chapter three now, so I may be able to put it up before midnight.**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	3. Arrival

**Chapter three**

The sun was scorching as it beat down on Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, Thantos and the Supreme Chancellor as they waited for the princess to arrive. Dust hung in the air and clung to their faces.

"They are late," the Chancellor said after a few moments. Thantos snorted.

"They are only a few minutes late," he corrected, feeling a prickle of annoyance towards the Chancellor.

"There they are, Master," Obi-Wan said, pointing at a sleek, silver space-craft that was coming towards their landing-pad. It landed smoothly and the Chancellor took a step forward as a lady in pearl-grey stepped out of the ship.

"Princess, an honour to meet you," he said, bowing. The woman looked at him curiously as Thantos, followed closely by the two Jedi, approached her.

"Moirae, it has been many moons," he greeted, "Allow me to introduce you to my companions: the Supreme Chancellor, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." Moirae ran her eyes appraisingly over the men as they were introduced. Obi-Wan looked up as Moirae glanced at him and her heart give a small flutter. _Improper!_ she chastised herself.

"Where is the princess?" the Chancellor asked, forcing her to drag her eyes away from the handsome Padawan.

"She is coming," Moirae replied, keeping quiet about the effort it took from all six of them to get the princess to move from her window, "She is very tired after the journey."

"I understand," Qui-Gon said, folding his hands into his robes, "We can take the princess to her new living quarters immediately and she can rest."

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Moirae smiled, her eyes resting on Obi-Wan again. Footsteps were heard behind them and they turned to see five ladies dressed in the same robes as Moirae gathered around a smaller figure clothed entirely in black. Even her face was obscured from view, as the opening of her hood had a mantilla of dark lace covering it. She walked slowly, her shoulders sagging as though the entire universe had been placed on her shoulders. Qui-Gon Jinn studied the girl closely but he could only make out the barest details. Through the mantilla, he could see the shape of her lips, the outline of her nose, and the tiniest twinkles he assumed were her eyes. The Chancellor bowed and launched into a speech of honour and privilege – basically, he was sucking up, Thantos thought, amused.

"Chancellor," he interrupted, "The princess is nearly dead on her feet with-" he stopped when a small, strangled gasp came from the princess. He stared at her questioningly, not realising what was happening until he saw her shoulders beginning to shake.

_Force_, he thought, slapping a hand to his forehead. Qui-Gon nodded at Moirae.

"Shall we go?" he offered, gesturing to the shuttle that waited to take them back to the temple. Moirae nodded, before a sudden, devious smile appear on her otherwise motherly face.

"Take care of her, will you?" she said, thrusting the princess towards him before darting back to her ladies, the Chancellor, and Obi-Wan. The princess stumbled, and unthinkingly, Qui-Gon put out his arms to steady her. When his large hand touched her forearm, he nearly recoiled at the sheer _coldness_ of her body. She, on the other hand, bit her lip to hold back a sigh at how warm _he_ was.

"Are you cold, my lady?" he asked quietly, watching what he could see of her face carefully. Her head inclined in a nod. "We will be at the Temple soon," he offered, holding out his arm for her to take. She seemed reluctant, afraid even. He bowed his head towards her, mindful of the others so close by. "You are safe with me."

She seemed to accept this, and curled a small hand into the crook of his elbow. He placed his own hand on top of hers – _Force, she has small hands _– and smiled reassuringly at her.

"After you."

* * *

**And chapter three is UP! Lovely bit of budding romance there for a few people! Many thanks to** Princess Moon Shadow **for reviewing! Chapter four should be up tonight!**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	4. Rumors

**Chapter four **

"You incompetent, insensitive, son of a Sith!"

"Moirae-"

"I've half a mind to club you to death with your own lightsabre!"

Obi-Wan stifled a snicker. The princess's motherly, calm, gentle handmaiden was screeching her lungs out at an abashed Thantos. She was acting like a mother Ewok, and Obi-Wan was enjoying himself, despite his best intentions. Another handmaiden exited the princess's room and shut the door behind her quietly.

"How is she?" Obi-wan asked. The girl blushed, and smiled.

"Settled," she said softly, a sly thought coming into her mind, "The poor thing, she hasn't eaten or slept since..." she trailed off

"Since what?" Obi-Wan's curiosity was evident, and the maiden fixed her face to one of shock and sympathy. So, his master had not told him any details. This made her job so much easier.

"Why, since her sister died," she replied, her eyes wide, "The guilt she holds must be over-whelming at this point. They say-" She stopped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, forgive me, Master Jedi," she murmured, lowering her eyes to the floor, "I forgot myself."

"It's quite alright," Obi-Wan said absently, "Have you seen my master?" She pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"I believe he went to talk to someone," she replied, racking her brains as she stared at his beautiful face, "A Master Yopa or Doda, or something."

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan corrected automatically, "Thank you." He bowed, and left. She stared after him, running a trembling hand over her lower lip.

"Is something wrong?" she heard Moirae ask. Evidently, her shouting match with Thantos (_the pathetic worm_, she thought in disgust) had ended.

"No, Moirae," she replied, turning around and smiling sweetly, "Nothing at all."

* * *

"She doesn't seem to understand."

Qui-Gon paced in the empty Council chamber. Yoda watched his old Padawan with blank green eyes and a face of peaceful serenity.

"Too young she is to understand," he offered, an ear twitching lazily.

"Her country has been at war for the last two years," Qui-Gon pointed out, "Soldiers died every day. Why wouldn't she understand death?"

"Second-born, this princess is," the old one said, "A life of protection all she knows. When dies a loved one, pain, suffering one feels."

"And she was close to her sister," Qui-Gon sighed, recalling what Thantos had told him before she arrived. Yoda nodded.

"Correct you are."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Time, all wounds will heal," Yoda said sagely, "Time we must give her."

"Of course, my Master," Qui-Gon agreed, putting his hands in his sleeves thoughtfully, "But time may be a luxury we cannot afford."

* * *

**Chapter four is here! Many thanks to** Princess Moon Shadow **and** BlackAsEbony **for reviewing! Chapter five is on the way!**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	5. Encounters at the Witching Hour

**Chapter five**

_I hate the night-time. _I sighed, pulling a soft wrap around my shoulders as I surveyed the room that had been assigned as my own. They were smaller then my old rooms at home, but I still felt small and lost, as if I were wandering the vast catacombs of the shrine in Yean. My eyes landed on the bed and I immediately wish that I didn't; thick covers, cool sheets, soft, downy pillows-

**_NO!_**

I shook my head violently and reached for a pair of soft shoes. Yanking them on and pulling the wrap more firmly around my shoulders, I darted out of the room and along the corridor.

* * *

Yoda's eyes opened. Why had he woken? There it was; a slight tremor in the Force. An unfamiliar presence was walking the corridors of the temple. He frowned, and reached out a clawed hand to draw his staff and lightsabre to him before exiting his room and following the tiny white dot that was moving at the very end of the corridor.

* * *

_I should really begin thinking about my actions before I do them._

I hadn't realised how enormous the temple was. Corridor after corridor, hall after hall – and what was most aggravating was that they all looked _exactly_ the same in the moonlight. I gritted my teeth, then stiffened as a sound reached my ears.

_Splash_

_Water? Here?_

I darted toward the sound, nearly falling headlong down the stone steps into a large courtyard that was bursting with life. There were plants that were as big as fruit trees. There were fans of emerald-green leaves, flowers that resembled peacock tails with rainbow eyes, pagodas that looked like enormous parasols made of violet silk. Thick stems were intertwined like braids. They were transparent, but looked like pink glass lit up from within. Some blooms looked like little lanterns, in clusters of blue and yellow. And in the centre of it all, a miniature waterfall cascading gracefully into a large pool.

I inhaled the sweet, yet spicy air, and felt a calmness that I could only dream about settle around me. Walking towards the pool, I dipped in a hesitant hand, closing my eyes with pleasure as the icy water cooled my heated skin. My other hand joined the first and scooped up some water. I watched, soothed, as the silk-like water trickled between my fingers, then scooped up another handful and patted my face, neck and shoulders.

_Crack_

I whirled around, the serenity I had cloaking me just seconds before vanished. A tiny, green…_ something,_ was standing at the entrance to the courtyard, staring at me with calm, yet wary eyes.

* * *

"You are who?"

Yoda stared at the girl, olive eyes boring into hers. She broke away first, ducking her head. Yoda studied her carefully. She was pale, ghostly almost, wearing a long shift that billowed around her, almost dwarfing her thin frame. She was old, he decided, far older then she looked; he guessed she was over a hundred, possibly two.

"A Padawan, you are?" Yoda asked, his brow furrowing as she shook her head silently. She could talk, the ability was there, but why didn't she say something?

* * *

_I am so stupid. I should've realised someone would catch me!_

* * *

"Not a Padawan, you say?" Yoda said, "Hmm."

He took a half-step towards her and she took one too – away from him. Was she _frightened_ of him? Ridiculous!

"Be afraid, do not," he soothed, holding up a calm hand, "Master Yoda am I. You are here how?" She shuffled her feet slightly. Her eyes were dark with suppressed tears and her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the night. She clearly wasn't going to talk to him. He tried a different tactic.

"Come you here with Jedi Master?" She looked at him and nodded, a thread of relief in her eyes. "Master Ziverri?" She shook her head. "Master Ptaral?" Again, she shook her head. _A while, I could be_, Yoda thought with a flicker of amusement as he tried again and again, naming out all the masters he could think of. His brow was furrowed again, and she eyed him curiously. Eventually, she seemed to take pity on him. She kneeled and drew a single name in the dew of the grass.

_Jinn._

"Oho," Yoda chuckled, thumping his cane as he too sat, "Princess you are, from Arryn?"

She nodded, setting her wrap on the grass as she got more comfortable.

"Up late, you are," he croaked as he watched the young girl. "Troubled your mind is?"

Her neutral mood and calmness seemed to shatter before his eyes; he could feel her anger, grief, and self-hatred being bottled up inside her. Sooner or later she would have to let all of that emotion out; any longer and the results could be fatal.

"Meditation, I find, soothes much trouble," he offered, "Give you guidance in this, I will. Unhealthy it is, not to sleep for so long." She stared at him in surprise, and he chuckled. "Eyes show much tiredness," he explained, standing up again, "Learn this eventually, you will. To bed you must go, youngling. Talk we will again."

She nodded and gathered up her wrap before bowing and leaving the courtyard. Yoda sighed thoughtfully and headed back to his own bed. _Tomorrow_, he decided, _talk with Qui-Gon I must._

* * *

**Chapter five! Yay! It's 1.30am and I can't see straight anymore****! Fantastic stuff, haha! Chapter six will be posted tomorrow!**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	6. Council: Part One

**Chapter six**

"Good morrow, my Lady," Moirae said cheerfully as she swept into the room, "Did you sleep well?" I nearly rolled my eyes at her question. She knew, as well as I did, that I did not sleep. "It's going to be a warm day," she told me, gently pushing me towards the bathing room, "So you should dress appropriately."

I glared. Moirae glared back.

"Now don't make a fuss. The Jedi Council have asked to see you this afternoon."

I sighed as I let Moirae propel me to the bathing room. I had long since given up arguing with the woman. It always proved pointless, and more often than not, I'd regret it later.

* * *

"There now," Moirae said over an hour later, "You look lovely, if I say so myself."

I nodded mutely. I'd become so accustomed to wearing black that I'd almost forgotten what I looked like wearing different colours. The silver dress I wore sparkled in the light and I wore a woven belt of the same material, bound loosely about my hips, the free ends hanging long down the front of my skirt. My sleeves hung from my shoulders, draping down in swathes of sparkling cloth to my elbows. My hair had been brushed back from my forehead, two twisted plaits that joined at the back of my head and formed a soft bun that rested at the back of my neck. I held out my hand.

"Really, my lady," Moirae sighed, "It will not harm you to go out without a mantilla for once." I shook my head insistently. She sighed and went to one of the trunks. "As you wish." Not even a minute later, she fixed a white gossamer veil that flowed like water down past my collarbone. "There," Moirae muttered, "You're done." A soft, motherly smile came over her face and she placed a soft hand on my shoulder. "My dear…no-one will be angry at you if you move on. This isn't healthy. Your sister would want you to be happy." She paused. "_He_ would want you to be happy."

I groaned softly and shook my head.

"Milady, the Jedi are here to take you to Council," a handmaiden said as she came into the room. I nodded and went with Moirae to the main room of the apartment.

* * *

"Good morning, princess," Thantos said as he bowed, "We're here to-"

"She knows, Thantos," Moirae said irritably, "Be on your way."

Thantos glared icily and swept for the room, the princess at his heels. Moirae turned and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Obi-Wan standing behind her.

"Sorry," he said, smiling, "I did not mean to startle you."

"That's quite alright," Moirae answered, pushing back an unruly chocolate curl, "Might I offer you some refreshments? Some tea, lemmas bread?"

"Tea?" Obi-Wan's eyebrow rose. "What is that?"

Moirae's own brow rose. "You don't know what _tea_ is?" she asked incredulously, "It's a drink that is made with hot water and cured leaves."

"Really?" Obi-Wan's stomach flipped uneasily. "Sounds rather strange to me."

"It's better than that brown sludge your people like to drink," she sniffed, signalling for a tray to be brought. Obi-Wan grinned.

"Oh, caf? Marvellous stuff. Keeps you awake and energised."

"Barbarian," Moirae laughed as a servant laid out the cups, "How do you live with yourself?"

"With much patience, my lady," Obi-Wan said solemnly.

"You must be the shame of the temple."

"The laughing stock."

"What do your superiors do with you?"

Obi-Wan smiled somewhat bitterly.

"Ignore me. I'm not of much importance, so it's easily done."

Moirae stared at him before lowering her eyes.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright," he interrupted, placing a hand over hers, "I don't mind sharing the truth-" his eyes seemed to pierce her. "-with those that are worthy of it."

Moirae smiled again, and squeezed his fingers lightly before having a sip of tea. Obi-Wan followed suit, his stomach flipping again – but not in a bad way this time.

* * *

"You sent for me, my Master?" Qui-Gon said as he entered the mostly empty Council chamber.

"Qui-Gon," he greeted, "Good. Arrived you have. Questions have I for you."

"I shall answer them to the best of my ability," Qui-Gon replied, sitting down on the seat Yoda gestured to.

"A tremor in the Force, there was, in night just passed" Yoda began, "Woke me up, it did. So follow it, I did. Found I your new young ward in the courtyard."

"The princess?" Qui-Gon asked, startled. What was she doing, wandering the corridors at night? She was still in danger! He would have to talk to her about it later.

"Youngling from Arryn, yes," Yoda confirmed, lying his staff across his crossed legs length-ways, "Much disturbed she was; keeping herself awake. Mind and soul in turmoil. Good for her, this is not."

"I agree," Qui-Gon nodded, his minding already presenting several theories on _why_ she wasn't sleeping, "I will speak with her later."

"Ah," Yoda sighed, folding two gnarled hands together, "Fruitless that may prove. Speak, she will not."

Qui-Gon froze. **What?**

"Ability there is, but chooses silence she does. Noticed this, you did not?" Mutely, he shook his head. Yoda nodded sagely. "Tricky this will be at Council. Help her we must. Tell the council I shall."

"Yes, yes, of course." Qui-Gon was on auto-pilot, trying to figure out how in the Force had he missed the signs. Now that it had been pointed out to him, it was glaringly obvious! "What could have caused this?"

"Unknown is the master called Pain," Yoda replied, "Differs does he, for all."

The door creaked open and one of the younger Padawans poked his head through.

"I apologise for the intrusion, Masters," he said, colouring a little, "But the other Council members have arrived."

"Thank you," Yoda croaked, "Send them in, young Padawan." The Padawan bowed and disappeared. As the other Council members began taking their seats, Yoda leaned slightly towards Qui-Gon.

"Later, this we finish," he muttered, as the doors were opened and the Princess swept in….on the arm of Thantos.

* * *

**Chapter six! At last****! Sorry for the delay, I had to get my things for college. Chapter seven will be up ASAP!**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	7. Council: Part Two

**Chapter seven**

"My lady..." Thantos trailed off as he gazed at her face, barely hidden behind the pale gossamer. He was burning with a need to apologise to her about his foolish words, but had no idea how to keep himself from sounding pathetic. He cleared his throat and tried.

"I offer my apologies my, ah, slip yesterday."

He could've kicked himself. He sounded like a stuck-up Toydarian. The princess coughed and turned her face away from him. He nearly growled with frustration.

"My lady-"

The doors of the Council chambers swept open. Were they there already? He regretfully felt her hand slip from his arm as she was placed in the centre of the room for all the masters to see, and he was directed to his seat opposite Master Windu.

* * *

By Nyx, I hadn't felt this nervous since I'd been hauled up in front of the entire Temple in Yean for letting a cage of snakes loose in the children's dormitory.

"We shall begin," a dark-skinned man said, levelling a glance at me, "I am Master Windu. You are the Arryian princess, I assume?"

Swallowing, I nodded, bobbing a small curtsy. His brow pinched in confusion.

"Tell us, my lady; is the security we have provided for you accurate?" he asked, "We can arranged for others if you wish."

_Oh my. This is not going to end well._

"I believe my lady is perfectly fine," Thantos sniffed, "She enjoys proving her independence to her betters."

_Keep your temper, keep your temper,_ I chanted at myself, even as I felt my hands beginning to shake; never a good sign.

"Of course, I distinctly remember the _last _time my lady declined more protection, innocent lives were lost," he continued, "Among which your own _sister_, the Crown Princess, was brutally killed-" His voice was lost to me as my vision started to blur and my hearing grew muffled.

_How dare he. How **DARE** he! My own **SISTER!** **HOW DARE HE!**_

Something large, heavy, and made of metal flew past me and made a bee-line for Thantos's pious, pompous, puce face. My vision brightened, then darkened, and then...

* * *

Thantos made a loud noise of surprise that sounded very much like an "Eep!" to Qui-Gon as he jumped out of the way and the brass vase landed with a loud _thunk _in the marble wall before falling to the floor. Qui-Gon himself darted to the centre of the room where the princess had crumpled onto the floor and checked her for injuries. She had a nasty cut on the side of her head; the blood was seeping through the veil, and her hands were already bruising.

"Master Thantos," Yoda said in a low, gravelly voice, "Use the Force, you did not. Why?"

Thirteen pairs of eyes landed on the Jedi and he cleared his throat.

"I, uh, did not wish to harm the lady," he said rather lamely. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.

"Master Thantos," Yoda said sternly, "If harm the princess you wished not to do, then antagonise her you should _not_. Manner befitting a _youngling_, was your behaviour today. Master Jinn," Yoda said aside to Qui-Gon, "Take you should the princess to her rooms. Her wound you must tend to."

Qui-Gon nodded and, scooping up the princess gently, exited swiftly from the room, Master Thantos on his heels. Yoda turned to Windu, who had a surprised, yet grave look in his eyes.

"You sensed it?" Windu commented to Yoda's solomn gaze. Yoda nodded.

"Full of surpises, this youngling is," he said thoughtfully, "Using the Force, most unexpected this is."

* * *

**And here's chapter seven! I am so sorry that I was so long putting this up! It's my first week of college, so things are kind of hectic at the moment. It'll calm down either tomorow or Saturday; I'll be in a routine then! Review please!**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	8. In the Healer's Wing

**Chapter eight**

"Master Jedi!" the motherly healer gasped as Qui-Gon swept into the room, Thantos right behind him, "What on earth..."

"She fell and hurt her head," Qui-Gon offered, "Her hands are also bruised, and I think I heard something crack."

"Oh my," the healer gasped, pointing to an empty bed, "Put her there and remove that veil whilst I fetch the bandages and a poltice."

Qui-Gon nodded and gently placed the unconcious girl upon the bed. Thantos glared at him.

"I believe, my old _friend_, that you should _leave_," he spat, "The princess needs rest."

"I couldn't agree more," Qui-Gon said quietly, but scathingly, "She does need her rest, and if she wakes up beside the person who brought about her injury..." He shrugged. Thantos growled - yes, _growled_ at him. Qui-Gon couldn't believe it. "I think," he muttered, "You should leave. It would be wise, my friend."

Thantos stared at Qui-Gon, blood red boring into sapphire blue, for several seconds before nodding slightly and leaving the room. Qui-Gon sighed and ran a hand over his brow. He really didn't know what had gotten into his friend lately. He could only hope that he could cure himself of this madness before the Council did something drastic. Shaking his head, he started to busy himself with the task that the healer had set him. There was only one slight problem; he had no idea how to go about it. Removing veils from unconcious women wasn't exactly what one was trained to do when becoming a Jedi.

Something metal in the princess's hair caught his eye and with quick fingers, he plucked it out and examined it. The object was slim and had tiny butterflies painted in gilt paint over it - a hairpin. He then spotted another, and another, and another after that. Qui-Gon worked swiftly and silently, removing all of the hairpins he could spot before giving and experimental tug on the veil, only to meet some resistance. The veil was wrapped around her hair, he realised. Gently, he lifted her head with one hand and turned it so that she was facing the wall. He then let her head rest on his lap as he tried to undo the veil from the strands of hair. His fingers found something round and, thinking it was a part of the veil, he pulled at it.

The princess's hair spilled out of the veil and across his lap in thick, golden locks. _Soft,_ he thought in surprise. The veil lossened and fluttered to the floor, and for the first time in a long while, someone besides Moirae was able to gaze upon the princess's face.

Pale skin, slightly rounded chin and full lips - she was lovely. Her eyes were shut, long inky lashes curled upon her cheekbones, so he couldn't see what colour her irises were. The only thing that he felt that marred her face was the inch-long gash upon her left temple, the blood staining her skin and hair. He did notice, however, that she seemed too pale; as if she had not been getting enough sunlight or exercise. And she was very thin, he noticed - worryingly so. Was she starving herself deliberately? Was she willing herself to death? Qui-Gon wasn't sure he wanted to know the answers to his question.

However, no-one said that being a Jedi was enjoyable.

* * *

**Chapter eight, yay! Many thanks to **Lady Moon Shadow** for her reviews, they brighten my day! Thank you so much! I'll update by Monday at the latest.**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	9. Buzzing thoughts and inquiries

**Chapter nine**

"She'll be fine," the healer soothed, "Her head wound will be healed within the week."

"And the crack I heard?"

"Her ankle, but it's only a light sprain," she reassured him, "Just be sure she rests and has plenty to drink."

"Yes, thank you," Qui-Gon nodded, scooping the unconscious girl into his arms again and heading for the door.

"And, Master Jedi?" the healer called after him, the note of worry in her voice causing him to turn around. "She has to eat. She's far too thin to be healthy."

He nodded once more, then turned and left the room.

* * *

Qui-Gon's steps through the warren of corridors of the Temple were soft and calm; the complete opposite of his racing thoughts.

_"Found I your new young ward."_

_"The princess?" _

_"Youngling from Arryn, yes. Mind and soul in turmoil__."_

She was troubled, which therefore by default, meant that Qui-Gon was troubled. He had, after all, been charged with her protection and he was nothing if not thorough.

_"Speak, she will not. Ability there is, but chooses silence she does." _

And her silence was worrying as well. Was it possible it was connected to her lack of care for herself?

_"Unknown is the master called Pain. Differs does he, for all."_

Yes, pain was an unknown to everyone, even the healers were unsure of the effects pain had on each individual. But it depended solely on the individual whether to control the pain or let the pain control you.

"Master!"

Qui-Gon stopped, vaguely surprised to see that he was merely a few feet away from the princess's chambers, and saw Obi-Wan striding toward him.

"What happened, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, his grey eyes widening as his gaze landed on the bandages around the princess's temple. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.

"Master Thantos decided to antagonize our newest charge and she exhausted herself in retaliation," he said shortly, the events of the afternoon running through his head again, "Let's just get her inside."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed his master into the princess's rooms.

* * *

"Are you sure, Master?" Obi-Wan asked for the umpteenth time as they stood guard outside the princess's bedroom. "I mean, I know women can use the Force too, but..it's so unusual, isn't it?"

"Don't let Master Ptaral hear you say that," Qui-Gon said wryly, "She'd put you on a spit."

Obi-Wan chuckled, just as Moirae rounded the corner with a large tray in her hands.

"Good evening," she said pleasantly, "I thought you might be hungry, so I organised a tray."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon replied as Moirae put down the tray on a table nearby, "You're very kind."

Obi-Wan smiled warmly at Moirae, causing her cheeks to redden. Qui-Gon raised a brow. There was something between his Padawan and the princess's handmaiden, that much was clear. Unfortunately, Qui-Gon thought, the legislation to allow Jedi to pursue relationships, marry, and even have a family hadn't quite been decided by the Senate yet. He'd have to talk to Obi-Wan about this.

"Tea, Master Jinn?" Moirae asked, jolting him from his train of thought.

"Tea?" he repeated, "What is that?"

His expression was so like Obi-Wan's when she had offered him tea earlier that she had to bite her lip to hold back her laughter.

"It's a drink made from hot water and cured leaves," Obi-Wan supplied helpfully, "It's like caf, Master, but milder. And sweeter." Obi-Wan's eyes darted to Moirae,who was pouring an amber-coloured liquid into two cups. She didn't notice Obi-Wan's gaze, but his Master did.

"Thank you," he said quietly as she handed him and Obi-Wan their cups. He took a sip, and found the taste to be mild, yet sweet, just as Obi-Wan had mentioned. His mind lingered on what Master Yoda had said earlier.

_"Speak, she will not. Ability there is, but chooses silence she does."_

Perhaps Moirae would know. She was close to the princess, and if he knew what the cause of her silence was, perhaps he could help her begin the healing process.

"Lady Moirae," he said carefully, putting his cup back onto the tray. She glanced at him, her emerald eyes wide and curious. "I was wondering. Would you be able to tell me..." he sighed, then continued. "...why the princess refuses to talk."

Moirae's eyes widened, then shut, and she nodded slowly.

* * *

**Chapter nine, at last! Thank to **Princess Moon Shadow **and **Black As Ebony** for their reviews! **

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	10. Actions say more than words

**Chapter ten**

Nearly seven hours after Moirae had told them what they had wanted to know, Qui-Gon still found himself unable to sleep. He had tried a warm drink, meditation, reading, and more meditation, but his mind refused to rest. He threw off the sheets in exasperation and puled himself out of bed, throwing his brown robe around him for decency. Some cool air might help, he decided, and he left his room to head to the sitting room, a vague idea to open the balcony doors and rest on one of the chairs floating about his mind.

However, when he reached the sitting room, he found it already with an occupant. The princess was awake, curled up on the balcony ledge, her shift tucked around her feet as she gazed out at the lights of Coruscant.

"My lady?" he asked, causing her to jump, "Are you all right?"

* * *

My heart was fluttering against my ribcage like a bird's wing. The rhythm was so consuming I was having trouble breathing- swallowing- and my body shook with the pressure of it all. I was like a frightened animal, rooted to the spot, standing stalk still.

"My lady?" he repeated.

His eyes never left me, even when I tried to avert my gaze. The velvety drapes rippled in the night air, and I jumped at the unexpected noise.

"What's wrong?"

He started walking towards me. The pools of moonlight filtering in through the windows dotted his chest, and I was suddenly very aware of my thin shift. I shook my head violently, trying to rid myself of those thoughts, and the Jedi stopped mid stride. I darted to the door, ready to bolt down the corridor.

"Wait."

I halted, turning partially around; my body shook.

"Please my Lady, I only want to help."

I bit my lip, the sudden action causing a bead of blood to form on my lower lip. I barely noticed. He strode toward me again, and when he reached me, his hand went to rest above my head on the door.

_By Nyx, I didn't realise he was this tall._

Up close, the scent of rain, and leather and soap floated around me. It calmed my frazzled nerves, and a rush of breath expelled from my lungs. He didn't wait for me to utter another word, but took hold of my arms. I stiffened at first, but he pulled me towards a chair and sat me down, kneeling in front of me.

"Now," he began, slowly, "Tell me. What is the matter?"

I didn't know where to begin.

My world ablaze? My friends dead before me? _Him_, sprawled out upon the floor, his cinnamon eyes dulled by death? In lieu of answering, I buried my face into my hands, shaking my head. I barely registered his warm hand upon my shoulder. A strangled sob bubbled up from within me, spilling past my lips. I felt as if my world was collapsing, and in my distress, my hands found the thin papery cloth of my shift. Trembling fingers began ripping, tearing the paper-thin material. He grasped at my hands and attempted to pull them away from their destructive pattern. When his skin brushed mine, I gasped at the flooding emotions now coursing through. I suddenly whirled upon him and thrust my arms out, as if pushing him away could rid me of my growing hysteria. The sudden weight of me tumbled us both back against the floor in a whirl of motion and colour and noise-

Silence.

The choking sobs that had resonated within my chest subsided almost instantly from the heady embarrassment now creeping up my neck. The heat of his skin radiated against my chest, and I was pressed against him, his arms holding me tightly. I didn't know why I had wanted to push him away mere seconds before. My hands were fisted against his collarbone, but I forced myself to relax. My nails made tiny trails down the front of him as I allowed my fingers to loosen.

I felt him shiver.

* * *

**Chapter ten has arrived! Updates will be soon, hopefully!**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	11. Get too close and you'll burn

**Chapter eleven**

Qui-Gon was stunned. He'd been in strange situations before, but this took the fodder out of his sails. The princess was sprawled across his chest, her long hair curtaining her face as her head lay just below his collarbone. Her hands, which had been curled into fists, unfurled; her nails gently scratching him through his robe. He shivered.

She half pushed herself up, her legs sliding to the floor while her hands, the tiny hands Qui-Gon had noted before, stayed where they were; on his torso, where they seemed to make his skin burn - but not uncomfortably. His eyes found hers; a delicate shade of violet, framed with thick lashes. His right hand reached out of its own accord to brush his knuckles over her cheek, marvelling as her eyes shut and a soft sigh escaped through her parted lips. She seemed to remember herself with a start and with a soft cry, pushed herself away and darted from the room.

Qui-Gon was left alone, on the floor, and decided that he definitely wasn't going to sleep tonight.

* * *

Slipping his lightsabre into its pouch, Qui-Gon slipped out of him room and across the hall to where he could sense Obi-Wan's Force signature. He turned the corner to see his young apprentice, stuffing his face with some toasted bread and a strange, gloopy liquid. Obi-Wan, upon spotting him, waved his hand in greeting and swallowed his mouthful.

"Good morning Master," his apprentice said cheerfully, "Did you sleep well? Would you like something to eat? You should try this! Lady Moirae said it was called 'honey'. It's delicious!"

Qui-Gon chuckled and shook his head.

"A glass of water and some toasted bread will suffice," he replied, "Where is Miss Moirae?"

Obi-Wan frowned.

"She's gone back to bed. She was coughing and had a fever, so she's resting for the day." His eyes shone with worry. "I was going to get a healer to come and see her."

"Good idea," Qui-Gon agreed,wondering how to broach the next topic with delicacy, "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Master?"

"What do you think of the princess?" he asked, going for diversionary tactics. His Padawan shrugged.

"She's quiet," he offered, "And keeps to herself. But she's far less trouble then others we've had to protect."

Qui-Gon nodded. "And Miss Moirae?" he asked, keeping his voice casual as he took a sip of water. Obi-Wan's indifferent expression became something...gentler. Qui-Gon had never seen him like this before.

"Well, she's funny, and elegant, caring, and loyal to her mistress," he said softly. Qui-Gon smirked, despite the warning bells in his head.

"Pretty?" he asked slyly. Obi-Wan shook his head almost dreamily.

"She's...exquisite. She's like the sun; dazzling and brilliant."

"But if you get too close, you'll burn," Qui-Gon said, causing Obi-Wan's head to snap in his direction.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Obi-Wan said, his voice uncharacteristically sharp. Qui-Gon sighed.

"What I mean, my young apprentice, is that forming an attachment or pursuing a relationship with this woman is out of the question," he replied quietly, "We are not allowed emotional attachments. The Code forbids it."

"But the Code encourages us to love!" Obi-Wan snapped, slamming his hands upon the table, "The Code contradicts itself! Besides, we may be able to form attachments-"

"If it passes through the Senate," Qui-Gon interjected, "Which I might as well add, does not look possible!"

He stood.

"I will hear no more of this today," he said quietly, "Fetch the healer for Miss Moirae, but do not hold feelings for her. It will only end in heartbreak, my young Padawan." He swept from the room, and Obi-Wan looked at his hands. He had seen his Master's expression when he spoke of heartbreak.

He still loved Shmi Skywalker, that much was clear.

* * *

**Chapter eleven. Not as excited as usual, but I'm wrecked. I'll update soon.**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	12. Control, and a hint of nostalgia

**Chapter twelve**

Lifting his hand, Qui-Gon rapped on the door with his knuckles. He listened as a soft rustling noise came from the other side of the door, then the door slowly opened, and sleepy amethyst eyes peeped out at him.

"Good morning, my lady," he said, keeping his voice light, "May I come in?"

She nodded slowly, and opened the door wider to allow him entry. The room was lit only by the weak sunlight that fought to shine from behind the clouds. The covers of the bed were turned back as if she had only just awakened. Qui-Gon registered the intimacy of being in her bedroom, with her sheets still warm, the scent of her lingering in the enclosed space, before he looked at her. She was standing by the door, closed now. She had a wrap of soft blue thrown over her shoulders and her white nightgown trimmed with priceless lace peeped through the opening at the front. She clutched a brush loosely in one hand - obviously, she'd been brushing her hair before he'd arrived.

"Your companion, Miss Moirae, is sick," he said carefully, nodding at her worried look, "But she assures me she'll be up and moving within a few days." He paused. "However, she insisted that you are occupied while she is ill." He half-smiled, remembering how Moirae had collared him andall but_ ordered_ him.

_"She'll start thinking," she had said stuffily, "Things she shouldn't be thinking about. It's difficult enough trying to help her recover. We don't need more obstacles."_

"The healers need someone to help them," he continued, "Several of their usual helpers have been called away for missions. Your help would be appreciated."

She nodded slowly, before her handmaidens entered and shooed him out so they could dress her. Just before the door shut behind him, he saw the princess's reflection in a large mirror on the wall in front of him. A milky-white shoulder was exposed as she started shrugging her sleeping shift off of her body. Desire pulsed at Qui-Gon's temples, and he found his hands were shaking slightly. Visions of kissing her, making her laugh, having her small, supple body entwining with his own... He snorted. The irony of it all. He'd just been telling Obi-Wan not to have any romantic relationship with Moirae, and here was Qui-Gon, lusting after her mistress! However, he reasoned, it was only lust. He could control it, he'd done so before.

But in the recesses of his mind, a small part of him knew it was not going to be that easy.

* * *

_It feels strange, wearing these clothes again_, I mused as my hair was braided and coiled into a bun. My sleeping shift had been traded for a very pale golden robe, so pale that it was nearly white. Cybele had a disapproving look upon her face - she hated these robes. I mentally shrugged. Her opinion was not important.

I nodded my thanks, then stood and exited the room. Master Jinn was staring out of the window, at the now rainy day in Coruscant. The door slid shut behind me, the hissing noise causing him to turn around. The little smile he'd had earlier graced his face again.

"You look lovely, my Lady," he said politely, holding out his arm for me to take, like he had when I had arrived in Coruscant. I nearly smiled. Nearly. I slid my hand into the crook of his elbow, and obediently followed him through the corridors of the temple.

* * *

"Welcome, master Jedi," a youngish woman said, bowing, "Was there something you needed?"

Master Jinn smiled, indicating at me with a nod.

"This is a helper," he said, "We heard that you were short-handed, so she has offered her assistance."

"Oh, thank you so much!" the woman said joyfully, taking my free hand in her own, "We're being run ragged! A helping hand is most welcome! And what is your name?"

I glanced down. The silence seemed to stretch out into infinity. Master Jinn cleared his throat.

"She doesn't speak," he explained. The healer's brow rose.

"I see," she said, meaning she didn't, "No matter, we'll put her to work straight away! Come with me, dear."

I hung onto Master Jinn's arm, a sudden wave of shyness washing over me. He bent his head towards mine.

"Don't be nervous, my lady," he whispered, his warm breath tickling my cheek, "No-one is going to bother you, but if they do, let me know." I nodded, barely listening; I was far too aware of how close his lips were to my ear. He straightened, unhooked my arm from his own and smiled kindly. "I'll fetch you at sundown."

With a slight bow, he turned and strode down the hallway, vanishing in a crowd of students. The healer turned to me, grasped my hand and started tugging me after her.

"Now my dear," she said genially as we entered the halls of healing, "How good are you with children?"

* * *

**Chapter twelve, yay. Many thanks to **Princess Moon Shadow** for reviewing! Danke schon!**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	13. Shocking Discoveries: Part One

**Chapter thirteen**

Master Jinn did come to fetch me that evening, and every evening after that for several weeks. I enjoyed working with the newborns, and felt calm and even happy when holding a cooing babe in my arms. Moirae recovered quickly. I even started to eat and sleep a little again. However, roses do have their thorns. Memories that I would rather forget plagued me, tortured me, pained me. When the dreams were horrific enough, I would wake up trembling and in a cold sweat. But on the occasions where the dreams were _terrifying_, I woke with a shout...and those nights were becoming more frequent now. Frankly, I was surprised I hadn't alerted anyone with my shouts.

Then again, knowing my luck, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Good night, my lady," Qui-Gon called after her retreating figure. She nodded and smiled wearily before slipping inside her room, the door hissing as it shut behind her. He paused for a moment as Obi-Wan's Force signature came to him. It was...fluctuating, a mix of sheer joy and bone-deep fear. Concern for his Padawan sky-rocketed and Qui-Gon hurried towards Obi-Wan's Force signature, his hand on his lightsabre as he threaded through the warren of corridors and arrived at the meditation garden, diving in without a second's thought. He rounded a corner and froze. Pressed against a tree was Moirae, her fiery curls loose from her usual bun as she passionately kissed her partner. And the one holding her up against the tree, his hands roaming free in her long hair was...

He fell back. Obi_-_Wan had _deliberately_ disobeyed him.

_Calm down_, he told himself,_ this is probably nothing_.

**_Like Sith it's not!_** another part of his mind hissed. Just as he was about to step forward and call this to a halt, a loud, blood-chilling scream echoed through the temple. Qui-Gon froze.

_The princess!_

He darted out of the garden, running to the princess's rooms as fast as he could. His heart pounded in fear. What if she'd been attacked? What if she was hurt? What if-

He shook his head. _Focus!_ he told himself sternly as his destination came up ahead of him,_ Don't dwell on the future at the expense of the moment._

Qui-Gon burst into the princess's room, expecting to see attackers, a gagged hostage, or even worse...instead, his eyes landed on a sobbing bundle of female. Sheathing his 'sabre, he knelt next to the distraught girl, hoping to calm her.

"Are you injured, my lady?" he asked urgently, letting out a small sigh of relief as her head shook, "Did something happen?"

This seemed to upset her more, and feeling distinctly uncomfortable, he started to stand, intent on calling a handmaiden to comfort her, when a small hand with a surprisingly strong grip caught onto his sleeve. Glancing down, he nearly fell over as he heard something he never thought he'd hear from the mute woman.

"Please..." her breath shuddered, "Don't leave me alone."

* * *

**Chapter thirteen, wow! She spoke! Took her long enough! Many thanks to **Princess Moon Shadow** for reviewing! **

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	14. Shocking Discoveries: Part Two

**Chapter fourteen**

Qui-Gon stared at the girl, frozen for a moment as her words - her_ words_ - registered with him.

_Please, don't leave me alone._

Snapping out of his temporary daze, he nodded soothingly and picked her up with large, gentle arms and settled her upon the bed. She immediately moved toward him, a panicked look in her eyes. Squelshing the urge to take her into his arms for now, Qui-Gon took her shaking hands into his own.

"I need to take care of you my lady," he explained, his heart thudding at the hurt in her eyes, when she was longing for comfort. "I'll just get something to calm you and then I'll stay as long as you like."

At that, Qui-Gon let go of her hands and went to the large bowl, ewer and wash cloth on her dresser. He poured some water from the ewer into the bowl and tossed in the wash cloth before adding some scented water into the mix. He wrung the cloth out firmly before walking back to the bed and placing the cloth into her trembling hands. She buried her face in it, resting her head in his lap and gradually, her sobs lessened and stopped.

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded minutely. "Good." He paused,wondering how to phrase his next query, "Would you like to talk about it?" Her fist curled tightly around the fabric of his robe.

"No," she replied quietly, her voice scratchy from its lack of use, "But I don't suppose I have much of a choice."

"I'm not forcing you," Qui-Gon said gently. She shook her head.

"I know, but I need to share this with someone. Otherwise,I think I'll go mad."

Qui-Gon nodded, his fingers absently playing with a lock of her hair.

"I'm listening, my lady. Tell me about your dream."

* * *

**Chapter fourteen! Short, but make do! I think I'll make this a four parter instead of two, like I originally planned. It's very late here, so I'm off to bed! **

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	15. Shocking Discoveries: Part Three

**Chapter fifteen**

_"Young maid," a young man called, stopping his horse before me, and reached out his hand, touching my brow. "You've got berry juice on your face."_

_"Oh?" I touched a hand to my forehead where I had brushed a lock of hair from my eyes earlier and sure enough, it came away wet with the crimson juice of berries._

_"Here, miss. I'll get that."_

_From within his tunic, the man produced a handkerchief, and I rolled my eyes._

_"It's just a streak of berry juice, sir. I'll be fine," I grumbled, but held still nonetheless as he proceeded to wipe the handkerchief across her brow. "I thank you. You are very kind."_

_"'Tis no trouble," he answered brightly, stepping back. "And I was happy to oblige." He added, tucking the handkerchief away. _

_"Would you like some berries?" I asked suddenly, nearly kicking myself as the words tumbled out of my mouth, "They're delicious."_

_"You have a kind heart, miss," he smiled, "But I must hurry. My father is expecting me soon."_

_"Oh, of course."_

_The sun, which had been high in the sky, sank swiftly towards the horizon. Softly, silently, he came up behind me, and I felt the warm weight of his hands upon my shoulders. I did not turn to him; I knew who it was. _

_"I thought you wouldn't come," I said softly, turning toward him, and lifting angry eyes to his. "I thought you had decided to go with your betrothed."_

_"She is no longer my betrothed," he murmured, kissing the shell of my ear, "I could not enter a false marriage."_

_"Was she sad?"_

_"Angry," I felt his lips curl, "But she didn't love me, only my title." His fingers trailed along my collarbone as he sat behind me. "Not like you, my little brook."_

_I smiled. And with that, he placed a gentle kiss against my brow._

_There was a scream, and then the loud roar of fire, then a mounting crescendo of shouts of panic that spread and spread as the flames ran. Then the horses were neighing in terror and men shouting to calm them, but the terror in their own voices made it worse, until the whole plain was alight with a thousand raging blazes, and the night swirled with smoke and rang with shouts and screams. I ran, my robe flapping at my legs, buildings alight and blazing up behind me in an inferno of panic. The shrine was alight, the town in the distance, even the very trees were ablaze, sparks pouring up into the dark night sky like fiery fountains, blowing like a swarm of fireflies to carry the disaster onwards._

_"Adan!" I screamed, searching desperately for him. Out of the flames came two huge, dark horses, like great, mythical beasts moving as one, jet black against the brightness of the fire. Holding him by his hair, one mounted figure held a knife to Adan's throat, the silver weapon glittering dangerously._

_"No, please don't!" I begged, trying to reach him even as my legs seemed to freeze, "Leave him!"_

_"Just run my lady!" Adan yelled. The figure shook his head and in one terrible, swift move, slit his throat from ear to ear._

_"**NO!**"_

* * *

**Chapter fifteen, shoop-de-woop! Now, keep in mind that this is only a nightmare. She did see Adan get killed, but her memory and her imagination are presenting more terrible things for her to contemplate...I think. I'm not a psychologist so I wouldn't know much. Anyway.**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	16. Shocking Discoveries: Part Four - what?

**Chapter sixteen**

Qui-Gon watched her face as she slept. Tears still glittered on her cheeks, while her pale cheeks were flushed. Her words still echoed in his mind.

_"I don't want anyone to know I'm talking again," she'd said, her voice hesitant and muffled by the blanket he had put over her, "Not even Moirae."_

_"Why?" he'd asked, puzzled. She'd pulled the blanket down slightly, so amethyst eyes could lock with sapphire-blue._

_"She means well, but she'd tell Thantos and he'd start asking..." she swallowed and glanced away, "Well, you know what I mean."_

_"Very well, my lady," he nodded, "As you wish."_

_"Calassë."_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_She glanced up at him, her expression suddenly shy._

_"My name is __Calassë_."

It baffled him why she had told him her name, but it showed she trusted him, if only a little. He smiled. _In any relationship the essence of trust is not in its bind, but in its bond. _The old quote that he had scoffed at in his youth was proving to be accurate in his adulthood.

* * *

_I did not think it possible, but I trust someone, and to venture into the bizarre, I trust a man who is not Adan. _

_I have given him my trust. _

_I look at myself in the mirror, in amazement, as if I am changed, as everything else is changed. I wanted to trust, I thought it was impossible, and I have it._

* * *

The next morning, when Qui-Gon awoke, Calassë was not there. Worried, he pushed himself off of the bed, his hand reaching towards his lightsabre.

"Good morning."

He glanced toward the door. Calassë was standing there, a cup in her hand and a loose robe wrapped around her. Qui-Gon cleared his throat, forcing his lustful thoughts to the back of his mind as he stood and bowed.

"Good morning, my lady," he said politely. A wave of heat tickled his spine as she pushed a lock of hair into place, revealing her creamy neck to his gaze. "Are you-"

She smiled - sure, it was only a tiny one, but it was a smile nonetheless. "I feel much better, thank you." Calassë walked towards him, her bare feet sinking into the carpet before offering the cup in her hand to him. "It's tea," she answered to his questioning look, "Moirae told me that you liked it."

"She is right," he admitted, taking the cup from her,"I have grown quite fond of it."

"Thantos has been knocking for quite some time," she frowned, hugging her elbows, "He'll be in here in a few minutes. I suggest you freshen up, lest he get any ideas."

"Of course," he bowed, his voice neutral. She pursed her lips before disappearing behind a large screen to dress. Qui-Gon patted the blankets into obedient smoothness before straightening his tunic, putting on his robe, and splashing some water on his face. Calassë emerged from behind the screen, plaiting her hair into one long braid as her skirts swished against her legs. She was dressed in a gown of dark black velvet, cut to show an undergown of carnation silk, the neck cut square and low over her breasts, with a string of pearls around her neck.

"Would you help me with this?" she asked, gesturing to a black mantilla in her hand. Qu-Gon shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I fear that I would damage it somehow. And besides, my lady," a sudden, impish grin, "You look far more dazzling without it."

Before she could respond - before she could blush - the door burst open and Thantos strode in, his Jedi robes billowing around him impressively.

"Good morning my lady!" he said jovially, bowing deeply. Throwing a look that spoke volumes to Qui-Gon, she swept a deep curtsey and came up with her head held high, graceful as a dancer. To Qui-Gon's indignation, Thantos came forward and actually took her hand in his own. "Do you know what day it is?" he asked Calassë who shook her head dubiously. Thantos chuckled and kissed her hand, throwing a sly glare at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon was sure Calassë's expression of disgust mirrored his own. "It's your birthday, my dearest lady," Thantos continued, taking no notice of Qui-Gon's revolted expression, "And I brought something for you."

Thantos gestured to a man that was standing behind him, who flapped out a cloth of maroon velvet from his pocket and then spilled the contents of a knapsack onto the scarlet background. A tumble of jewels, diamonds, emeralds, rubies, pearls, chains, lockets, earrings, and brooches was swiftly spread before Calassë's widening gaze.

"You shall have your pick," Thantos said, his voice warm and intimate. "It is my private gift to you, to bring the smile back to your pretty face."

Calassë was at the table in a moment, the goldsmith holding up one rich item after another. Thantos watched her indulgently, throwing a lok at Qui-Gon that said '_She might be a princess with a pure bloodline, but she is easily bought like any woman. And I have the means to please her._'

"Have you picked something, my lady?" Qui-Gon said aloud, striding over and standing beside her. She shrugged.

"What about gold?" Thantos asked from behind them. Qui-Gon eyed Calassë, who shook her head in disgust. _She dislikes gold_, he thought, and filed the information away for examination later. "Silver, then?" he asked.

Calassë nodded enthusiastically, absently patting his hand with her own.

"Pearls?" Thantos asked, coming up to her other side. She made a little moue with her mouth and her head shook again._ By Force, she has a kissable mouth_, he thought. He could smell the scent on her hair, iris water from the gardens of Yean. She smelled as if she were an exotic flower herself. Thantos almost choked on his desire for her.

"Not pearls?" he asked aloud. "What is your favourite stone? Emeralds?"

She shook her head again, and Thantos could bear no more. With no warning and to the shock and anger of Calassë and Qui-Gon, he grasped the princess around her soft waist and forcefully placed his lips over her own.

* * *

**Chapter sixteen, has landed! OMG, Thantos you B*(%$)d! How dare you! Much love to **Princess Moon Shadow** who has kindly offered to help me with any psychology bits that may appear later. Thanks darling! **

**Oh, and thanks to **Black As Ebony** for her charming review. Ego is feeling grand!**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	17. Seal the deal

**Chapter seventeen**

Calassë started struggling immediately, pushing furiously at Thantos' torso. Qui-Gon's blood boiled and he yanked him away from Calassë, shoving him so roughly that he fell to the floor. Calassë fell back into his arms, shaking; with anger or fear, he did not know. Thantos staggered to his feet, touching his lips almost reverently as his regained his balance.

"Ah my lady," he purred, causing Calassë to flinch, "You taste _divine_."

"Thantos, cease this madness!" Qui-Gon growled, feeling a tad smug through his anger as the princess wrapped her arms around his waist, "The Council will take serious action!"

"I don't care!" he yelped, "I'm sick of tip-toeing around and sticking to the 'Jedi Code'. It's nothing but a pool of Sithspit!"

"Leave, Thantos!" Qui-Gon snapped, "**NOW!**"

Thantos stared at him blankly, at his arms around Calassë's shoulders and a dark shadow passed over his face.

"I see," he muttered, backing away towards the door. Just as his hand reached the door handle, he shot a look at Calassë, a look of lust and rage rolled into one that had her burrowing into Qui-Gon's chest as if to hide herself. "This isn't over. Remember the feel of my lips, woman. It was no illusion." Then the door opened and he was gone.

Qui-Gon was shocked. He didn't know his old friend hated the Jedi Code - well, he knew; everyone had a quarrel with the Code in one form or another, but he didn't realise Thantos' hatred ran that deep. The goldsmith stood there uncertainly, and Qui-Gon waved him out of the attention returned to the girl in his arms. Bringing his hands to rest on her shoulders, he pushed her away from himself slightly to look at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Calassë looked up at him, her violet eyes as hard as flint.

"I'll survive," she said in a disgusted tone, rubbing a hand over her lips, "I _think_. That was disgusting." He wanted to laugh. Her look and tone was like that of a sulky youngling being forced to eat their vegetables. She shot a glare at him. "I'm glad you find this funny, Master Jinn." She bit her lip. "I'm going to wash my teeth. I'll be out momentarily." Extracting herself from his grip, she headed towards the door that lead to the bathing chambers.

"What did he mean by your birthday, my lady?" he called after her, his curiosity burning. She paused, a smile playing on her lips.

"It's our version of nameday, I suppose," she said slowly, "But instead of celebrating the day we are given a name, we celebrate our day of birth. Hence the word, birthday."

"I see." He glanced at her. "I am keeping you. Please, go ahead."

She bowed her head and left the room. Qui-Gon's arms folded in thought as he gazed absently out of the window, and a smile slowly grew on his face as a new idea took root.

* * *

She sat by the window, an enormous scowl upon her pretty face as she stabbed her needle into the shirt she was making with more force than was necessary. The door to her room opened silently and she was not aware of the silent figure behind her until she caught sight of his reflection. She whirled around, her eyes narrowed with dislike.

"Thantos," she greeted snidely, "Why aren't you drooling all over my lady?"

He scowled at her.

"Your _princess_ rejected me," he spat, "and Master _Jinn _has her in his arms this very moment."

"The slut," she growled, "Adan wasn't enough for her, I see."

Thantos' brow rose. She eyed Thantos. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I want her," Thantos said simply, walking to stand directly behind her, "And you want Jinn. I propose we work together. It would be mutually benefitial and..pleasurable." He stroked the exposed flesh of her neck, feeling proud as he discovered he could still make her tremble with a mere touch. "You help me take her away and the Jedi is yours."

"You're _very_ arrogant," she murmured and his smile widened.

"I know. And you haven't changed," he whispered, as he pressed his chest against her back, and trailed his hands down her arms, bringing them dangerously close to her breasts. She arched into his touch with a breathy sigh.

"Oh, I _have_ changed," she whispered, "In ways you cannot even imagine."

"Are we in agreement then?" he whispered as his tongue brushed over her bottom lip and then his lips closed around it with gentle suction.

"Yes," she breathed as he covered her lips with his own again and sealed the pact with a kiss.

* * *

**Chapter seventeen. A nasty chapter in several ways, the scene with She-who-must-not-be-named and Thantos being particularly nasty.**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	18. A little about Calassë

**Chapter eighteen**

I entered my room again, my mouth tasting of nothing but mint now, though my lips were slightly swollen from where Thantos had bitten them. Master Jinn was staring out the window, deep in thought until the door slid shut behind me. He started at the noise, then smiled at me.

"I apologise for the wait," I said, folding my hands demurely, "I was thinking."

"Thinking, my lady?" he asked impishly, raising a brow, "Whatever about?"

I hesitated, pressing my lips together, before shrugging. _Who cares?_

"Calassë," I said firmly, "I would prefer to be called Calassë, Master Jinn."

"Then you must call me Qui-Gon," he countered smoothly, "I insist."

"Very well, Qui-Gon," I said, biting back a grin as I made my way over to my dressing table. Opening a drawer, I plucked two round items from amongst my scarves; both white, intricately designed and about the size of a man's fist. Shutting it again, I made my way over to the Jedi, holding out one that had a shield surrounded by roses and irises carved into its delicate surface. He took it and at my nod, opened it.

"They are...?"

"My family," I answered, sitting down upon the window ledge, pointing at each of them in turn, "My mother, Huoriel, my father, Landion and my elder sister, Lindariel. They gave this to me before I left Sanctus to travel to Yean." I paused and smiled at his puzzled expression. "Sanctus is the captial. Yean is to the west, a small town near the mountains of Hylas. I was sent there to study for a number of years."

"I see," Qui-Gon said slowly, "And was you sister with you?"

I shook my head. "She stayed with my parents and was groomed to find a husband and take up her role as future queen. As second born, I was not as important and went to study and train for combat, like many others." My eyes fell to the portrait and I gently touched my mother's painted cheek. _I miss you_, I thought silently.

"What is in the other?" Qui-Gon asked, his low voice breaking through my thoughts. Shaking my head slightly, I took up the second, carved with stars, and opened it gently. It was the picture of a boy with a laughing face. He had thick brown curls which tumbled over his forehead in heavy locks and his eyes were a deep honey-colour and looking twice as big as they really were because of the black lashes all round them.

"This is Adan," I murmured softly, "A very beloved friend of mine from Yean."

"I see," Qui-Gon repeated gently, "Do you miss him?"

"Very much," I said, feeling the familiar prick of tears and swallowing. He moved uncomfortably and he reached over and closed the lid.

"I.." he paused, his brow slightly furrowed, then smiled. "I would like to take you somewhere this evening, if you are available."

I blinked at him.

"Well..." I stumbled over my words, trying to get my thoughts together.

_Oh, go on Calassë!_ a little voice that sounded suspiciously like Lindariel's said. _It's your birthday! Do something fun!_

"That sounds...lovely," I managed, "When and where?"

Qui-Gon's eyes lit up.

"I know just the spot," he replied, smiling broadly, "I'll collect you here at seven, alright?"

"Alright," I said, feeling my hands tingle at the prospect of spending the evening with the Jedi.

"Good," Qui-Gon said, standing, "I'll see you later, my lady."

I rolled my eyes as he headed towards the door.

"Oh," he said, turning around and grinning, "And Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Chapter eighteen. Nineteen is on the way. Thanks for the lovely reviews **Princess Moon Shadow** and **Black As Ebony**!**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	19. Happy Scheming

**Chapter nineteen**

_Knock knock._

I sprang across the room and opened the door hastily, and there he was standing in the corridor, looking effortlessly elegant and dignified in his Jedi robes. I was glad I had worn my dress of dark blue, the colour of the evening sky after sunset. The smooth cloth clung softly to my shoulders with the neck scooped, and the sleeves were long, tapering tightly to my wrists. The cloth was tight about my waist, accentuating my form, and the skirt was full around my legs.

"Master Jinn," I greeted. He smiled back.

"My lady," he responded, holding out an arm, "Ready to depart?"

"Why yes, sir," I said mock-haughtily, putting my hand into the crook of his arm and he led the way to our mysterious destination.

* * *

I clasped my hands for pure joy and feasted upon the glorious sight before me.

"Qui-Gon," I gasped, "How is this possible? I thought that Coruscant-"

He shrugged, his sapphire eyes watching me as I practically danced in circles amongst the field of flowers.

"While Coruscant is mostly a city, there are a few spaces like this to escape to," he offered, "If one knows where to look."

I flew back across the grass to him, my skirts catching about my legs.

"Qui-Gon!" I fairly sang in delight, "This is wonderful! A wonderful surprise!"

He laughed at me; his eyes warm.

"I'm glad," he said. "There's a nice place up ahead if you want to see it."

I nodded enthusiastically, slipping off my shoes quickly and darted after him.

* * *

She looked behind herself to make sure she was not being followed, and then pulled her hood up higher on her head to hide her features. She wanted no one to know what she was doing. She looked around cautiously as she entered the seedy bar twenty minutes away from the Temple and sat at a back table. Soon, she heard the soft shuffle of boots, and turned towards the sound.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive," she murmured, and shuddered with pleasure as Thantos met her hungry lips with his own and kissed her deeply.

Thantos smiled at her. "I was delayed," he offered, sitting beside her, "I have a plan."

"A plan?" the young woman asked, confused. "So soon?"

Thantos smiled softly at her and tilted her face up with a finger to meet the young woman's eyes. After a short kiss, he said, "Of course, my dear. I have just the solution to solve our problems."

* * *

When we reached what appeared to be the end of a trampled path, I shot a questioning look at the tall Jedi beside me, tilting me head to look at him. My ears pricked when I heard what sounded like a small breeze whispering through foliage. Qui-Gon offered a smile that reached all the way into his eyes as he reached out and drew back the large, flat branch of a low-lying tree that barred our way.

My breath caught and my eyes widened in disbelieving shock.

Towering before me was a steep, rocky incline surrounded by broken tree trunks, and  
dangling branches. Rushing in a steady misty stream over those rocks was a clear, white waterfall. The liquid gathered in a large pool at the base of our feet, lapping gently at the rocks surrounding it. Sunlight poked through a break in the trees, causing a narrow stream of light to shoot into the water. The bright, colourful rays of a rainbow shimmered where the light hit the falls, cascading over the rocks and disappearing before the end could be seen.

I thought I had never seen anything so beautiful. I turned wide eyes on Qui-Gon and reached for his hand, squeezing it in excitement.

"It's – it's beautiful!"

* * *

A smile touched the Jedi's lips as he watched surprised delight pass across her face, and dropping her shoes, darted down to the water, holding her skirts up to her knees as she waded through the pool. A large flat rock overlooking the pool would do for a makeshift table and he began to unpack the snacks he'd brought along for their picnic.

"Qui-Gon!" she called, the water swirling about her calves and making them glisten all too temptingly, "Aren't you coming in?"

He shook his head as desire and Calassë pouted - yes, she actually _pouted._

"Spoilsport," he heard her mumble as she waded away from him to a large clump of flowers of blue and orange and gold. He watched in astonishment as Calassë bent her face down and kissed them.

"You never kiss a person in that way," she mumbled when she lifted her head, blushing, "Flowers are so different."

He looked puzzled but smiled nonetheless. He watched contentedly as she went from one part of the glade to another until Calassë's hair was tumbled and her cheeks were red with exertion.

* * *

"Well? What's this 'oh-so-superb-plan' of yours?" she asked, taking a sip of her luminous green drink.

"I want you to take this, and make sure it gets into the princess's food," he said, holding up a small vial.

"What is it?"

"A sedative," he replied, "A very unique one."

"How does that help my cause you fool?" she said, her eyes furious, "I aim to get rid of her, not give her a nap!"

"Calm yourself," Thantos said warningly, "This sedative has been mixed with a mild poison that will make the princess get sick gradually. When she reaches a certain stage, she'll fall asleep and appear to the world to be dead."

"You mean like the potion the girl Jastiel* took in that book the slut is always reading?" the woman snorted.

"Exactly," he said, "Don't forget – after you have added this to her meal, keep administering to her until she falls into that slumber. Then I will take her, and you will have Jinn."

The woman nodded silently, her eyes dancing with an evil light, as she finished her drink and left. And Thantos began to gloat, knowing that by the time the light shone upon Coruscant in sixteen days, the princess would be his.

* * *

**Chapter nineteen. Ooh, something wicked this way comes me thinks!**

***The Arryn version of Romeo and Juliet. Jastiel=Juliet. I saw the play earlier in the week ad got the idea of the poison from that.**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	20. Questions by the waterfall

**Chapter twenty**

Qui-Gon glanced to his left and smiled. Calassë was sitting beside him, leaning against the boulder that had served as their table earlier and her eyes shut. She was sleeping so peacefully that he hated to disturb her, but her position promised a sore neck and stiff back when she woke. Carefully, he grasped her slim shoulders and lowered her into his lap, his breath hitching as one of her hands fisted itself in his tunic and the other fell a hair's width away from her rosy, parted lips.

He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head and kept his eyes on her face as he watched her dream.

* * *

_I stood upon a high hill overlooking a clear lake below, very much like __Trumasi__ in shape, though its size was much smaller. A stand of thick green trees marched down the slope away from me toward the water's edge, and at my feet, leading down and away through the trees, was a narrow beaten path. Glancing down, I noticed that I wore billowing, ankle length cream robes, a coloured belt about my waist, and my feet were bare. My hair hung loose about my shoulders, with a garland of new spring flowers resting upon my head._

_I could feel a soft breeze as it stirred about me, and I shivered slightly, feeling the tingle as my skin prickled against the cool brush of air. I started down the path that lay at my feet, toward the edge of the water, my eyes gazing about me at the detail my dream was taking. I could hear the wash of the wind through the leaves overhead, and could see the dappled change in light as the sunlight danced through the fluttering leaves._

_The path wove __downward __through the trees, its slope easing at last as it came near to the edge of the water, and at last, the trees broke suddenly at a wide stretch of sandy shore. The sand was warm and dry between my toes here at the edge of the trees, and the water, cool and clear enough to see to the sandy bottom, lapped happily at the shore. Across the small lake, I could see a stony, pebble strewn shore, where more trees fanned up the side of a hill, giving the little lake a bowl shape. And further down the shoreline, seated just at the edge of the water, was a man, clothed in greens and browns; the hair that lay against his neck was dark and curled. He sat with his arms resting on his knees, gazing out over the water, flinging an occasional stone where it danced rapidly across the surface of the water._

_My heart leapt into my throat and I dashed toward him, joyfully screaming, "Adan!" as I ran. At the sound of his name, his gaze shot up and he leapt to his feet._

_"Calassë?" he cried, his eyes wide with wonder as I came flying toward him across the sand._

_"Oh, Adan, I've missed you!" I exclaimed, throwing myself against his chest._

_"And I, you," Adan returned, catching me in his arms and clutching me close, "You are-" he tore his eyes from me and glanced around, "dead?"_

_"No, merely sleeping," I smiled, my eyes shining with tears, "How is this possible, my love?"_

_"Ah, little brook," Adan said, pressing a gentle finger agaist the tip of my nose "Whether it is the power of Nyx, or by our connection, I do not know. But I am glad for it, as I am glad that I was allowed to see you like this, once more."_

_I wondered at these last words, but as Adan turned his eyes upon me, the love that I saw in his gaze made me forget everything but that I was here, with him. We had been parted many years, but in truth, it seemed as if only a day had passed since I had seen him last._

_"Adan. Where are you?" I asked, my voice suddenly plaintive. "Are you safe? When will I see you again?"_

_At these words Adan bowed his head, and sighed deeply. "You will not see me, or our people until the End of Days."_

_"You are in the realm of Nyx, then?" I muttered worriedly. _

_"Hush," Adan murmured, running his thumb over my lips, "hush, Calassë."_

_He drew close, gathered my face between his hands, and pressed his lips against mine. His mouth was soft, and endearingly shy, yet lingering, giving both of us a chance to explore the sweetness of the kiss together. Adan's hands moved to my shoulders, then circled around me and pulled me against him, while my own hands slid up his chest and around his neck._

_It was an effort for me to think through my muddled thoughts. I barely had the will to turn my head aside enough to breath, "Adan, I still love you."_

_"Don't," he whispered softly as his mouth, displaced from my own, trailed then, from my cheek to my throat. __I shivered as a sigh escaped me. The warmth of his breath, and his lips nuzzling the soft flesh of my throat were intoxicating. Why was he making it so difficult for me to think?_

_"Adan," I complained, forcing myself at long last, to step reluctantly back, away from the warmth of his embrace, "What are you talking about? Surely the choice to love you is my own? Why are you saying this? Do you no longer love me?"_

_Adan blinked hard for a moment as he looked hard at me as he mulled over my question. "Of course I love you, __Calassë_," he said after a long pause.

_"But?" I pressed impatiently. "Why the uncertainty? Do you doubt me?"_

_His eyes trailed over my face, brimming with love and longing as he murmured, "You are safe?"_

_"Yes, I am safe enough," I nodded, annoyed. "A friend is with me. Honest hearted, and trustworthy. He has taken good care of me."_

_Adan nodded, as if he had expected this answer._

_"Adan, do you doubt me?" I demanded, returning to my own question, and catching his hands in a strong grip, "Tell me! You know I love you, don't you? Answer me!"_

_"I know you love me," Adan said quietly, almost to himself. __I sighed unhappily and shook my head. Why was he skirting my questions?_

_"Adan, why-" I began, intending to demand that he answer my inquiries, but instead, my words fell away and my breath caught in my throat as he lifted my hands to his face, and gently kissed my knuckles and lifted his eyes to mine._

_"I love you," he murmured, his gaze filled with such love and longing, that I could not speak, "But I cannot stay. I should go, now."_

_With these words, Adan drew back from me, and his image wavered and began to fade, as if he were suddenly no longer solid._

_"Wait, no! Can you tell me nothing?" I pleaded, suddenly desperate. _

_Adan sighed, and spoke, his voice fading, "I love you, Calassë."_

_And then he was gone, like a faint mist on a puff of wind, leaving me alone beside the cool lake, lapping unceasing at my feet. __Somehow, the scene looked not so beautiful as it had before, when he was in it. I sighed unhappily to myself __and willed myself awake._

* * *

Qui-Gon watched as Calassë stirred and her eyes slowly opened.

"Sleep well?" he asked quietly as she pushed herself up and rubbed a hand across her eyes. She nodded sleepily.

"I must have been more tired then I thought," she mumbled, her wood-violet eyes flicking up at him in shame, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged.

"I don't believe you could help it," he said, his eyes twinkling, "At least you didn't snore."

Calassë's eyes snapped open as she glared in indignation.

"I do not _snore_," she said haughtily, standing swiftly and making to move away. Qui-Gon caught her by the arm, a broad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said earnestly, "I was only teasing, my lady."

She peeped back at him from the corner of her eye, and her lips started to curl.

"Calassë, Qui-Gon," she corrected, turning back to him again, "It's Calassë."

"Calassë," Qui-Gon repeated obediently letting her name pour through his lips like the richest wine. She smiled at him and sat down again, forcing Qui-Gon to release her arm, though most unwillingly. She patted the ground beside her.

"We have a while before we go back, don't we?" she asked as he sat down again. He nodded. "Let's talk then."

"I remember you telling me about a shrine you were sent to," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully, plucking a ripe fruit from the satchel resting beside him, "Would you tell me about that?"

Calassë blinked, and then slowly nodded her head as her lips parted.

* * *

**Chapter twenty. Sorry for the wait, but I had auditions for the last few days, so things have been hectic.**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	21. No Hardship

**Chapter twenty-one**

_I move into a dormitory holding at least fifty other girls of different ages, and the servants light the braziers in the cool evenings and scatter the scented herbs as if we were like the ancient queens who lived secluded behind the screens for so long. I wore Sajorina dress at home in the summer, so I still here the whisper of thin fabrics and the slap of slippers on marble floors, as if nothing has changed._

_Now I study with hundreds of other girls my age, we walk in the gardens that were once planted to delight the favourites of the long-ago kings. We eat their fruits, we tie their flowers into garlands for our own heads, and we walk through their halls where the heavy scent of irises and honeysuckle is sweet in the cool of the morning. We bathe in the hammam, lathering ourselves with rich soap that smells of flowers. Then we pour ewer after ewer of hot water over each other to wash ourselves clean._

_We are soothed with rose oil, wrapped in fine sheets and curl up in the warm marble room, under the painted ceiling where the star-shaped openings admit rays of sunlight into the shadowy peace of the place. We are served and yet serve ourselves. The equality captivates me, I swoon into submission, without hesitation. And I become accustomed to my new life, where I am taught to play and dance and sing, learn to make the sweet pastries and dishes of honey and almonds, and most importantly, how to fight - in more ways then one._

* * *

_"Concentrate now. Feel the power within you." _

_Only two months later and I felt that I had studied at Yean my whole life. Everything was familiar and loved, and I almost forgot that I was a princess. Almost. __Sanya, the head priestess, was strict, yet fair. She believed firmly in disciplining the mind, body and spirit, and we followed her orders without a word - at least to her. The only class that she would teach students was how to access their powers and how to control them easily._

_"What are we supposed to do when we find them?" Arythel queried in response to Sanya's instructions._

_"Become familiar with them. Figure out the best way for them to come to you. You have to know your powers to make them do your bidding. __Meditation is the best way to become acquainted with your spirit. In fact, I've an idea." She motioned for me to stand. "Go, get our visiting young lord and bring him back here."_

_I was confused but did as I was instructed. I wandered out to an open patch of land where Adan sat crossed legged, surrounded by younglings who were emulating his position. His eyes were closed and his breathing was barely noticeable. I bit my lip; I hated to disturb him when he looked so peaceful. __A small smile quirked in the corners of his mouth._

_"Was there something you needed?" he asked without opening his eyes. The younglings gaped. They had never heard the thoughtful young lord speak before._

_"How did you know it was me?" I wanted to know._

_"Your aura," he replied. "It's strong, yet soothing."_

_"I see," I fibbed; I knew nothing about auras yet, "Well, Sanya asked if you would come help us with an idea she had."_

_Adan got to his feet in one graceful movement, took my hand and allowed me to tug him in the direction of Sanya's class. The younglings cooed at the show of affection and I rolled my eyes. __Sanya greeted Adan with a deep bow._

_"My Lord. I am trying to teach the girls how to sense their powers within themselves and tame them. You seem like a prime example of one who has conquered that feat."_

_ "Indeed, I have. What do you wish me to do?"_

_"Stand behind them," the elder ordered. "I want them to be able to find you with their powers."_

_"Of course," Adan replied. He positioned himself at the back of the group and nodded at Sanya._

_"Now girls, close your eyes and find your powers." the priestess intoned. "Find them and coax them to you. I want you to be able to envision the power flowing through you, down your arms and into your fingers."_

_I took a deep breath and did as instructed. It was hard at first to get the raging golden energy inside of me to do what I bade it to. Finally though, it was moving, and tingled as it made it's way down my arms. I shivered._

_"Now let the power spread from your fingers over the room. Keep in mind that if you aren't careful, you'll singe the young lord. Let the power coat the room."_

_That was a tall order. _

_Cautiously, I let a little of the power leak from my hold and began to search for the youkai in her mind. At first things were cloudy, but as I concentrated, things began to clear up. The vibrant orange cloud in the corner had to be Sanya. That meant...I gasped. Adan was a bright ball of emerald sparkles in my head._

_"Excellent. You can stop now. That was good work, girls. We'll pick up there next week. Now be off with you."_

_Adan took my hand once again and slipped us out of the room without being detected by the others. _

_"I've never felt anything like that before." I whispered breathlessly. "I could sense everything. Not just you and Sanya; I felt all the girls, the younglings outside, and even the others in the temple. It was incredible."_

_"I am very proud of you." Adan murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to my brow. "You have done more than anyone could have expected of you. I am constantly amazed by you."_

_"Oh stop," I laughed, "I'm not that special."_

* * *

"We'd best be off," I said into the silence, "I don't want Moirae to worry."

"Of course," Qui-Gon replied quietly, standing in one fluid motion and holding out his arm. I hesitated.

"Thank you," I said softy, feeling my cheeks heat, "You didn't have to do this, but you did anyway. Thank you."

Qui-Gon smiled, a truly dazzling smile that made my chest tighten.

"It was no hardship Calassë," he replied gently as I slipped my hand in his, "It was no hardship."

* * *

**Chapter twenty-one. Sorry for the delay, it's been crazy here. Many thanks** Princess Moon Shadow** for reviewing!**

**Love, Princess Kanako x**


	22. Actions have Consequences

**Chapter twenty-two**

I wiped my mouth with a shaking hand.

_That was disgusting,_ I thought, fighting my queasy stomach as I reached for a glass of water. _Must have been something I ate._

It was now the middle of the night. I had been sleeping for an hour or two when my stomach had woken me, twisting and turning inside me. After that particularly nasty awakening, my mind was restless and instead of going back to bed, I plucked a cloak from one of my trunks, slung it over my shoulders, and left my quarters, making my way to the meditation garden. Nyx knows, I needed something to take my mind off of what happened.

* * *

Stepping into the soft, damp grass of the garden, I mused for a moment about which direction to go when I caught sight of a figure sitting a little ways away from me. Grinning, I cautiously picked my way through the grass, only a handspan away from him when-

"Was there something you needed, my lady?"

I groaned in frustration.

"Will I _never _be able to sneak up on you?" I asked peevishly. Qui-Gon turned bright eyes on me.

"Maybe," he replied, a grin hovering over his lips as he stood and held out a hand. "Close your eyes," he murmured, "I have a surprise for you."

I furrowed my brow and frowned at him.

"Please. Trust me."

"Oh alright," I conceded, and closed my eyelids as he bid me. I felt him take both of my hands into his own, and tentatively followed as he slowly guided me, keeping my eyes closed, even as I felt a strange glow against my eyelids.

"Can I open them?" I murmured.

"Not yet," he whispered, gently squeezing my hands.

I sensed the trail opening up about us, and realized from the change in the air and sound, that we were in a clearing. There seemed to be no one else near, but the glow seemed brighter now, as if we were surrounded by hundreds of lamps. Still, he continued to lead me forward. I was walking over a carpet of something now, thickly covering the floor of the forest that whispered as my feet brushed past. Grass?

"Now?"

"Almost."

At last Qui-Gonstopped, dropped his hands, and stepped back.

"Very well," he said, "Now."

I opened my eyes. My gasp was instantaneous. Never before had I imagined such a lovely place as this. I stood in the centre of a sheltered glade, the trees surrounding me on all sides forming a near perfect circle of sky above my head. And all about me, causing a soft grey glow to reflect off everything their light touched, was a seeming-less carpet of silver, glowing flowers.

"Oh-" I breathed, unable to say more.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his eyes shining as he came to me, and once again took my hands into his own.

"Qui-Gon," I murmured, at last finding my voice, "Never before in my life have I seen anything as beautiful. It is-"

My voice trailed away as Qui-Gon drew ever close. I dropped my eyes shyly; afraid to look up at him, though I wanted to. The air between us quivered with unspoken emotion. A hand came up and I shivered warmly as his fingers gently caressed my cheek, and stroked my hair, as softly as the brush of a bird's wing.

"This is nothing more than a token, compared to you. For never have I seen anyone as beautiful as you, Calassë."

I shivered and dared to look up into his eyes now. Almost of its own volition, my own hand came up, and touched his face. I shivered deliciously at the warmth of his flesh against my palm and fingers, and the subtle movement of his jaw beneath his skin. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, and leaned into my touch as my thumb brushed slowly over his lips, supple and warm.

"Calassë," he whispered, turning back to me, and opening his eyes.

I trembled at what I saw in his shining eyes, love, unlike any I had seen before, and longing, tender and pleading. I could not stop myself as I leaned into him, resting my hands against his chest, aware of the movement of his breath beneath the soft cloth against my fingers as his arms slowly encircled my waist, gently pulling me close. My heart fluttered as I tilted my face toward his, closed my eyes and waited.

"Master Jinn! Master Jinn!"

My eyes snapped open and we sprang apart, just as another Jedi turned the corner.

"Master Zhan?" Qui-Gon questioned, "What's the matter?"

"It's Padawan Kenobi," he panted. Qui-Gon stiffened. A tinge of worry trickled through me.

"What about my Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice neutral.

"He's - he's been brought up in front of the Council."

"On what charges?"

Master Zhan sighed.

"Of forming an attachment-" he pointed at me,"-with the princess's companion."

* * *

**Chapter twenty-two. Grr, I now hate you Master Zhan,for interrupting an AMAZING kiss! But he refused to work with me. Ah well. ****Many thanks to **Princess Moon Shadow **and **Black As Ebony **for reviewing. Thanks girls!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	23. Before the Council

**Chapter twenty-three**

_This is really bad._

I glanced to the centre of the Jedi council chambers, to the large marble circle where Obi-Wan and Moirae stand side-by-side, as the members of the council are practically snarling at them.

_I still don't understand why there is such a fuss about this._

"Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments," a voice murmured in my ear, "It's one of the most binding rules of the Order."

"And what about the legislation to remove this rule?" I murmured back, folding my arms as one Jedi master seemed to let his emotions rule, "It's nearly made it's way through the Senate at this point, surely."

"I highly doubt it. The Senate loves going through everything with a finecomb, mostly for appearence's sake. And of course, most of them adore arguing."

"A Jedi isn't supposed to allow himself to have feelings of affection, even if those feelings are love!" the master who had come to fetch us shrieked at the disgraced pair, "You shame not only this Temple, Kenobi, but your Master too! And you, woman! You shame your mistress! I hope to the Force that you both separate, and you realise you were foolish to harbour these feelings of love!"

"Calm down you must, Master Zhan," Yoda said serenely, "Only through calmness of mind, find we shall the solution."

"I have a solution!" Master Zhan snapped, "Padawan Kenobi should be expelled from the Order, and this woman to be banished from the Temple!"

"You're being a little harsh!" Another Master beside Yoda reasoned, steeling his dark fingers, "We simply cannot toss out a Padawan with Obi-Wan's potential."

"I am stating the reality!"

* * *

"Is that so?"

Qui-Gon stared in astonishment as Calassë strode forward, her cloak billowing around her impressively and her amethyst eyes hard.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Master Zhan spluttered. Calassë shrugged elegantly.

"It seems to me, Master Zhan, that your logic is flawed. Your Code encourages you to love, yet you are not allowed to love. That is probably one of the most ridiculous contradictions I have ever heard in my life - and I've heard quite a few."

Calassë levelled each Jedi in the council with a soft, yet stern look as she stood beside her shamed companion.

"Master Zhan, I can understand what you've said: Moirae is a maid, Obi-Wan a Jedi. But I doubt our emotions have ever followed the kind of logic that you're describing." As Calassë spoke, her pale hands moving to further emphasise her point, Qui-Gon watched. Her eyes shone, her cheeks were lightly flushed at her passionate words, while whenever she moved her head, that lovely golden sheet of silk moved slightly, shimmering in the faint light. "Reason doesn't always rule when love finds its way into the heart; if I were to really fall in love with someone, I don't know what I'd end up doing. I mightn't care at all about what's right, and what's wrong. That may be inexcusable, but that doesn't make it wrong for someone to fall in love."

She took Moirae's hand, and after a pause, Obi-Wan's too.

"If loving is a sin, then I'm guilty too," Calassë said firmly, "I love Moirae like a mother, and I consider Obi-Wan to be one of the most honourable men I have ever met. If the council is going to separate these two, then I seriously doubt their wisdom."

* * *

"My lady," Moirae said softly, taking the cloak from my shoulders, "You didn't have to do that."

"Moirae," I sighed, turning to face her, "You know I don't care who you fall in love with, as long as he makes you happy. If Obi-Wan is that man, then I'm happy for you."

Moirae blushed, her emerald eyes soft. "I think he's my Glassen,*" she confessed, "And even if the Council ordered us to part, even if they send him to the darkest part of the universe, I would go to him. He would do the same for me. I know it."

I smiled wistfully.

"It must be nice to have such devotion," I sighed, sitting upon the bed and curling me feet under me. Moirae stared at me beadily.

"More importantly," she said in 'that tone', making me cringe, "When did you start speaking again?"

"I..er.." I dithered, "Recently?" I cleared my throat. "Anyway, who told the Council about you and Obi-Wan?"

Moirae's beady glare softened and turned thoughtful.

"I don't actually know," she admitted, a finger upon her chin, "All the council would tell me was that an anonymous report had been left in Master Windu's room. I assumed it was a Padawan."

I shook my head.

"I doubt it," I reasoned, "Padawans aren't as...pettish as that. There's something bigger going on here."

"Just go back to sleep," Moirae answered eventually, "We'll talk about this in the morning, after the Council has reached it's decision."

* * *

In the darkness of the corridor, a woman clenched her fists in anger.

_Dam. Thantos won't be happy with me after this little blunder._

She paused, an evil grin spreading itself upon her face.

_I'll just have to speed things up._

* * *

**Chapter twenty-three. Grr, I REALLY hate you Master Zhan, for interrupting a kiss, and trying to separate Obi-Wan and Moirae! ****Many thanks to **Princess Moon Shadow, SashaMonroe **and **Black As Ebony **for reviewing. Thanks!**

***Glassen= it's actually Elvish, and means 'my pleasure'. For the purpose of this story though, it will mean soulmate, because I couldn't find the Elvish for that. :/**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	24. Curiousity

**Chapter twenty-four**

"Damn it!" I hissed as the door slid shut, "The _nerve_ of that man!" I growled in frustration as I pulled the loose robe firmly around my shoulders.

"Calassë," Qui-Gon's voice warned and I turned to see him sitting cross-legged by the window, as if he had always been there.

"What?" I asked with irritation as I started pulling a brush through my hair.

"It's not ladylike to curse," he admonished and she scowled.

"Really?" I asked, pausing before throwing the brush at the bed in frustration. It clattered against the wooden headboard and rolled off of the bed.

"What's the matter?" he asked as I hid my face in my hands.

"Nothing."

"You're upset," he murmured as he stood up and started approaching me.

"No, I'm fine," I said, shaking my head as I folded my arms.

"I don't believe you," Qui-Gon replied simply, taking another step towards me. I frowned.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" my eyes narrowed at him.

"Not a liar, but you are lying," he said smoothly, standing in front of me, "And not very well."

"But-"

"I want to know what made you so upset," he said quietly as he took my hands in his own and rubbed circles with his thumbs.

"It's nothing important," I reassured him, "I didn't sleep very well last night, and Master Zhan's visit wasn't exactly what I had planned for the morning."

"And what did he say?" he pulled me over to the bed and sat me down, still holding my hands.

"Oh," I rolled my eyes in disgust, "That while it was very noble of me to stick up for my _maid,_ I'd be better off getting rid of someone with a _tarnished _reputation."

"Nonsense," Qui-Gon muttered, "As if Obi-Wan would do that."

"I know," I replied softly, "He's honourable. So I told Master Zhan where to stick his proposal."

"I am trying very hard not to imagine that," he chuckled, suddenly pulling me closer to his body. His cool breath fanned over my lips while his calming scent invaded my nostrils.

"W-What are you doing?" I breathed, not daring to look at him. I felt him laugh.

"Nothing improper, I assure you," he said comfortingly, shifting beside me, "But I sense you are tired, so I insist you rest."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bossy Jedi."

"Improper lady."

* * *

_"You have grown so beautiful, Calassë," Lindariel purred as she pulled an ivory handled brush through my hair. I sat before the gilded mirror in my bedroom; my eyes closed, my chin resting on my hands as I listened to the soft tones of my sister's voice, and felt the gentle pull of the brush through my hair. "When the lords see you, they will be stricken speechless."_

_I slowly opened my eyes to look up at __Lindariel_'s reflection. _Lindariel _smiled as our eyes met, and went back to her work, expertly twisting locks about a delicate golden circlet set with a single ruby which rested against my forehead. ___Lindariel_'s eyes did not meet my glance again, but the soft smile did not leave her face as she worked, and I turned my eyes onto my own reflection, wondering what it was about _Lindariel_'s words that had troubled me so.

_Behind her, I could see the rest of our circular chamber. The ceiling was carved to the likeness of a woven growth of branches and leaves, and the windows were hung with sheets of pearlescent gossamer, billowing at the slightest breath of air._

_The memory of the journey from Yean was but a faint memory now, though I had arrived only hours before. I had bathed, washing the dust of travel from my skin and hair, and had donned a fresh gown of deepest ruby red, open at my throat, sleeves flowing down in swaths of cloudlike silk at my elbows._

_"But you know I have no interest in any of the lords," I answered at last, feeling a need to counter __Lindariel_'s words.

_"Ah, yes," __Lindariel _smiled, keeping her eyes on her work, "But you must marry one day, little sister."

_"I have someone in mind," I hastened to add._

_"Yes, of course," __Lindariel_ indulged me with a nod, "But Mama and Father do not approve of a minor lord. Besides, this is nothing more then a light infatuation."

_I highly doubt that, I thought sullenly._

_I could still remember the long rides we had taken on Orios, his grey-white horse, my arms wrapped tightly about Adan's lean waist, my chin on his shoulder as I laughingly begged him to urge Orios even faster. __And the afternoons in the green gardens of Yean, my skirts gathered beneath me as I sat on the cool grass, reading aloud from one of the library's many books as Adan rested his head in my lap, his eyes closed, smiling whenever I would touch his face or smooth my fingers through his brown curls, teasing him about falling asleep._

_..._

_"What are you doing?" I asked him as I tried to fight off an amused smile. __Adan paused in adjusting his sleeve and smirked at me._

_"Attending the ball, Your Highness," he announced, frowning slightly, "Something smells," he added in a whisper._

_"The food?" I tried, hiding the lower half of my face behind my fan as I sniffed too. I could smell nothing unpleasant._

_"No." He shook his head and inhaled again, "It's something else."_

_"Maybe it's Lindariel's perfume," I snickered quietly, and although Adan's lips twitched, he shook his head._

_"No. It's a peculiar smell…I think it comes from you." He turned toward me slightly, as if ready to investigate._

_"Me? I just took bathed, thank you very much." I said and his eyes immediately widened._

_"No, no! It's a good smell, my lo- my lady," he quickly amended, "May I?" he asked formally, holding out an arm for me to take. I nodded my head._

_"Why thank you," I announced, mostly for my parent's benefit, as Adan lead me out of the ballroom into the gardens. In a flash, Adan's arms were wrapped around me and__ his nose deep in my hair. His hands slipped around me waist to hold me up as he breathed in deeply._

_"What aroma is this?" he asked huskily._

_"Cherry water?" I said as I shifted in his arms._

_"Mhm, it's bewitching," he murmured and I smiled a little before I pulled back so I could look at him. I placed my hands on his chest and slightly pushed him backwards so there was some space between them._

_"What is it?" he asked and I simply shook my head._

_"Nothing…I just…" I said softly and his expression turned crestfallen __from calm and joyous__._

_"Did I frighten you?" he asked quietly. I took a deep breath and placed my hands on his shoulders._

_"Never," I whispered, just before he pressed his lips against mine._

* * *

Qui-Gon shifted slightly, his legs having cramped up from being in the same position for too long. Calassë moved too, curling herself more tightly into his arms; if that was even possible.

He lifted his head up slowly, not wishing to disturb her, and took in her features. The deep lines around his eyes smoothed out when she slept, he noticed, and her lips were parted slightly, looking soft, warm and inviting. Were they as soft as they looked? He caressed them gently, just before he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-four. ****Many thanks to **Princess Moon Shadow, SashaMonroe, Black As Ebony **and **The Queen Of Water **for reviewing. Thanks!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	25. Before Dinner

**Chapter twenty-five**

I sighed as I opened my eyes, and studied the smooth white ceiling of my bathing chamber above the deep, warm bath where I lay in the warm water, my arms floating at my sides, my head resting upon a soft, folded towel upon the tiled edge of the bath.

I wanted to close my eyes again, and clear my mind, luxuriating in the warm bath for hours. But Moirae had been insistant that I attend dinner, as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were to be there. And there would be others, friends who had known my parents. It would not do, to be late. Drawing in a breath, I ducked my head beneath the warm surface, held a moment beneath the water, and rose again, spluttering. Arrayed upon the edge of the deep bath was a small cake of sweet smelling soap in a dish beside a row of corked bottles of varied hues; soaps for my hair from Sanctus, and I picked up a red one, uncorking the top.

I inhaled the sweet scent of cherries greedily before tipping the bottle, and letting a pool of lovely, ruby liquid, shimmering and viscous, spill into my palm. I smiled as I smeared the thick, sweet smelling liquid into my hair, piling my hair atop my head in whorls and massaging the luxuriant bubbles through the full mass before I reached out a soapy hand, and picked up the soft cake of soap. After several minutes of scrubbing limbs and body, my skin fairly gleamed. No traces of sweat or dirt, or even grime beneath my fingernails remained. I ducked again beneath the water, letting the silent warmth close over my head before I rose again, water streaming from my hair and skin. With a sigh of contentment, I reached for the soft towel and rose, dripping, from the warm pool. I wrung my hair in the towel until it was no longer dripping, then I wrapped it around myself, and padded out into the open room, the tiles cool against my bare feet.

I made my way across my chamber to the dress that lay waiting for me, and touched a hand to the fabric. As soft and cool as a cloud, I realized as I set the soft towel aside and began dressing myself. Everything was cool against my skin, comfortable, soft, and delicately feminine. I smiled, revelling in the feeling of being sweet and pretty as I stepped at last into the soft leaf green gown, and drew it up about my shoulders, slipping my arms into the full, open sleeves. The fabric settled at the edges of my shoulders, smoothing to the curves of my body. I slipped the soft cloth shoes onto my feet, cool and comfortable.

Studying myself in the mirror as I dried my hair thoroughly, my thoughts flitted to Qui-Gon, and in the mirror, the image that gazed back at me, frowned in response to my thoughts. What had happened earlier? Had I upset him somehow? My heart flipped like a freshly caught fish, and the same sensation of excitement and terror that siezed my heart whenever my thoughts focused upon the Jedi Knight.

With effort, I pulled my thoughts from the brown-haired man, and focused them again upon my reflection. My damp hair still hung unbound about me, and soon, suppertime would arrive. Only a few moments later, a light tap sounded at my door.

"Come in," I called, and the latch lifted. Clio, the youngest and newest of the handmaiden's, stepped through; her eyes bright and eager.

"Ah, my lady, you look lovely," Clio said delightedly, coming near. "Would you allow me to arrange your hair?"

"Yes, if it pleases you," I returned. Clio smiled gently, and nodded to the chair.

"Please sit," she urged, and I did as I was bidden, taking the chair before the mirror that Clio had indicated. Opening one of the drawers, Clio drew out a soft hair brush, and began working it through the tresses of my hair. She closed my eyes, for the sensation was very pleasant, reminding me of Lindariel's gentle hands when she had brushed my hair as a youngling, before I had been sent away.

"I have not seen hair of such color as yours, before," Clio said, smoothing a hand over the surface. "It is almost like fine threads of sunbeams and moonbeams. Very lovely."

"Thank you," I smiled at the young girl's merry expression as Clio continued her work. "I inherited it from my mother. My father said she had beautiful hair."

I smiled sadly at this, and though she did not speak, Clio paused briefly, to touch a gentle hand to my shoulder before continuing her work. Her gentle hands combed the brush through my hair stroke after stroke, smoothing it until it glistened in soft waves against my back. Then, gently taking a long, soft lock of hair from each side, she pulled them together behind my head.

"There," she sighed at last. From the same drawer from which she had taken the brush, she drew out another mirror, this one small, and set in a guilded frame with a handle.

"Look, my lady," Clio bid, holding the second mirror at such an angle that I could see the back of my head. Two small braids behind my ears came together to form a single loose, though intricate braid of hair that rested on the glimmering sheet of unbound hair against my back, while here and there within the weavings of the thick plait, and its smaller tributary braids, were woven small white flowers.

"Wonderful Clio," I breathed, and Clio beamed, her cheeks colouring in her delight. I rose to my feet , and turned to face the young girl. "Should I go now?"

"Soon," Clio answered easily, "One last thing, and you will be ready."

From a small leather pouch on the belt of her own dress, Clio removed something that glimmered in her hand as she withdrew it.

"Here," she said, reaching up, and fixing the glimmering object into my hair. A cool, gentle weight brushed my forehead. "Ah." Clio stepped back and smiled, admiring her work. "You are truly of the house of Séregon, Lady Calassë."

She nodded to the mirror, and I turned, my eyes widening at the delicate silver circlet adorning my brow, a single white pearl hanging from it, gracing the center of my forehead. Clio , smiling at the expression of pleased wonder on my face, turned away.

"Come. Miss Moirae and the guests are waiting for you."

* * *

**Chapter twenty-five. ****Many thanks to **Princess Moon Shadow, SashaMonroe, Black As Ebony **and **The Queen Of Water **for reviewing. Thanks!**

**Oh, and if you're wondering about the whole**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	26. A small cough?

**Chapter twenty-six**

Swallowing stiffly, Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan and the maid's lead as the woman guided them through the princess's apartment. As the doors shut behind them, Andreth was deep in thought, his heart in his throat as he anticipated Calassë's reaction to his arrival, but wondered if she knew why he had left her alone in her rooms that morning. Would she remember, or think it merely a dream?

Qui-Gon was silent, though at the sight of a small knot of women clad in fine garb standing just outside a closed door, he drew up short, and stopped.

Moirae's face he saw immediately. And though the backs of the two golden-haired women were toward him, Qui-Gon instinctively knew that the woman who stood closest to him, without even needing to see her face, was Calassë.

Moirae's eyes found his, and an expression of welcome came over her face.

"Master Jinn," she greeted. The others turned, and his eyes found Calassë's in a heartbeat. His heart thumped fiercely within him at her visible intake of breath as her eyes, a mysterious shade of lilac, filled with warmth and wonder, and took him in. Her gentle mouth drew up in a faint smile, her lips slightly parted.

_Calassë _- his lips moved with her name, though no sound came forth.

He barely noted her maid's sidewards glance at him as Calassë's eyes and Qui-Gon's held for a long moment before she pulled her eyes away, and dropped her gaze.

"Good evening, Master Jinn," she said, lifting her eyes to meet Qui-Gon's gaze, her hands clasped, and her eyes bright. "You are most welcome."

"Well said, my lady," Moirae agreed, looping her arm with Obi-Wan's. "Come. It's time to go in, and dine."

* * *

At the far end of the room, a few handmaidens stood, and Qui-Gon saw Calassë smile fleetingly. Clio and her companions were waiting to begin serving the meal. A warm, welcome scent wafted around the room, a promise of roasted meats, of warm, crusty breads, and sweet fruit. Qui-Gon's stomach grumbled, and he remembered that he had eaten nothing since early morning as Calassë swept into her seat with a flurry of green skirts. Directly across from her, Qui-Gon took his seat as well as Moirae and Obi-Wan did, apparently the signal for the maids to come forward with the dishes for the meal.

Qui-Gon glanced across the table to Calassë, hoping to share a friendly glance with him as well. But her eyes, when they met his, did not smile, not at first, for they were distant, almost cold until it reluctantly softened into a smile, and offered him a nod. He felt a presence at his side, and he looked up into a handmaiden's gentle eyes, and saw the encouragement there as the girl lifted a pitcher, and filled the goblet at Qui-Gon's hand with a rich magneta liquid, then withdrew. He turned back to look across the table, now seeing Calassë's eyes upon him, much more kind and welcoming than they had been a moment before. He became only vaguely aware of maids beside him, filling his plate with good things to eat, so interested was he in watching Calassë's every movement.

Moirae started amusing everyone by accounting tales of Calassë's reckless youth, causing said woman to turn crimson, though Calassë did not speak, nor even look up, her eyes gazing at her plate. Almost roughly, she speared a small piece of sliced fruit, and bit it.

Looking down at last to study the contents of his plate, Qui-Gon's eyes landed on a steaming slice of meat, which sat beside an array of sliced fruits, and a thick slice of soft, buttered bread. Lifting the fork beside his plate, he stabbed a slice of peach as he had seen Calassë do, and bit into it. The slice of meat found its way into his mouth, and he chewed, relishing the sweetness of the meat, and the ease with which he chewed.

"D'you remember?" Moirae laughed, taking another sip from her cup.

"Yes, Mo-" Calassë coughed and held a hand to her mouth. Moirae's easy smile slipped slightly.

"My lady? Calassë?" her voice was calm, yet held strong undertones of worry, and as Calassë met his eyes, Qui-Gon offered her a worried smile.

"Ex-Excuse me," she coughed out eventually, darting from the room, her face far too pale to be healthy.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-six. Many thanks to **Princess Moon Shadow **and **SashaMonroe** for reviewing! Thanks girls!****  
**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	27. Damsel in Distress

**Chapter twenty-seven**

The Jedi Knight placed a hand on the door of Calassë's bathing room. His ears twitched as they picked up muffled coughs, not quite covered by the sound of running water.

"Calassë, what's wrong?" he asked, keeping his voice low and soothing. "Will you open the door?"

"I'm fine," came her muffled reply.

"Calassë, I only want to help," he reasoned, "If you're ill, you should see a healer."

His concern was again met with an insistent rebuff.

"I'm fine!" she said loudly, her voice hoarse and scratchy. Qui-Gon cocked a confused brow at the door. She should not be acting in that manner.

"Calassë, open this door _now_." Silence met his ears, to which he threw at her, "By force, I will open this door myself if you don't." Catching no reply, he furthered his threat, "I will if I have to. If you aren't out by the time I count to three, I'll bring you out myself. One."

It's possible that if the Knight had stopped and thought, he would have realized there was something very wrong.

"Two."

Qui-Gon folded his arms; preparing to make good on his threat. "Three." With a heaved sigh, Qui-Gon waved a hand at the door, causing it to unlock and be flung open. For moment, Qui-Gon stood there, taking in the sight before him. Calassë was slumped on the cold marble tiles; he saw that she was as white as the marble tiles she lay upon and her lips were blue.

_Force, no._

* * *

"What's wrong with her?"

The soft, gentle, motherly healer shook her head.

"I'm not sure," she replied quietly as they both watched the slumbering woman being hooked up to various tubes in her bacta tank, "From what little we've gathered, this wasn't something that just struck her. This has been happening for some time now; perhaps a week or more."

_She was suffering and I didn't sense it?_

"Maybe something in her food, or an inhalant; either way, she was taking something, and more than likely, not voluntarily."

"I see." He was numb, but he was glad of the numbness. He couldn't handle the pain. Not yet. "When will she wake up?"

"Well, we're detoxing her system, so she should wake in a few days." The healer paused, choosing her next words carefully. "She may have some memory loss. She did hit her head when she fell, and that's never good."

"I see."

The healer put her hand on Qui-Gon's arm gently.

"She'll pull through, Master Jinn," she said softly, "She's strong."

"I know."

Without another word, Qui-Gon resumed his place by Calassë's side, watching her dream, praying for her to wake.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" a voice hissed in the shadows, "If you had not gotten a message to me when you did-"

"I got it to you, so stop your griping!" a second voice snapped, "Just hurry up and get her out! I want her out of my sight!"

"Fine!"

A tall, shadowy figure slipped into Calassë's room. She turned her head slightly in her sleep, her brow knitted with worry and pain. The figure silently opened the bacta tank, detaching the frightening tubes with nimble fingers and scooping the unconcious girl into his arms before disappearing back into the shadows.

"Don't raise the alarm for a while," the man whispered, "And make sure that there's a reason that you'd be here."

"I know," the second voice replied with relish, "Make certain that she is never seen again. I'll never forgive her for what she did to my brother."

The man nodded and disappeared from the room. After a few moments, the second figure made her way back to her rooms, her mind on a smiling, merry-faced boy.

_Adan._

* * *

**Chapter twenty-seven. Many thanks to **Princess Moon Shadow **and **SashaMonroe** for reviewing! Thanks **SashaMonroe **for this! ;D Plot twist!****  
**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	28. Not you

Groaning, I opened my eyes and tried to ignore the aches in my body. Where was I? Certainly not in the temple; my room was bright and cheerful. This room was made of polished black marble: black marble walls, floors, and ceiling. The furniture was elegant, made of black wood, and the whole room was bleak and cold. The bed I was lying in was soft, as were the black silk sheets tucked around me. Whoever lived here had very dark, very expensive taste.

"Good, you're awake," said a voice.

My head jerked around to face a tall figure in the doorway. The black marble pillars that framed the door were decorated with gold filigree, as were the large ebony doors themselves. Even the door handles looked as though they might actually be sold gold, rather than painted. And the man who stood there was a man I never wanted to see again. He had grown thin, but as he walked towards me, he moved like a giant cat moving in for the kill. In seconds, he was beside the bed, and while he took a seat on the side of it, I was busy trying to move as far away from him as possible. Although the bed was large, and I was able to put a good bit of distance between us, he happened to have long arms, and if he wanted to, he could lean over and grab me if I wasn't quick enough. I'd just have to be quicker.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked, squirming as far out of his long reach as I could get. "Why am I here, Thantos?"

He gave me a rather chilling smile.

"My lady," he said, inclining his head. "It is a great pleasure to see you again."

Unfortunately, I could see that _all_ too well.

"Why am I here?" I repeated. "I'm not exactly a person of importance to the Jedi Council, you know. You'd have been better off taking one of the masters if you wanted to get a message across."

To my surprise, he laughed. "Oh, no, dear lady, I've no message for the Council," Thantos replied. "I have taken you for two purposes. First, because I desire you. Second, I've taken you because _Jinn_ desires you, and taking you will cause him great pain."

_Qui-Gon...desires me?_

"Well, now, I haven't given it much thought," Thantos replied, inching a bit closer to me. "But for now, you'll stay here in this room. It's the finest I can offer." Rising from the bed, Thantos gestured towards a large wardrobe made of black wood. "There are clothes for you in there. I expect you to be dressed appropriately when I return."

Then he was gone, locking the door behind him and leaving me feeling slightly sick to my stomach. It seemed that Thantos wanted me dressed in "his" colours. And as much as I wanted to refuse, I didn't bother. Besides, the cotton gown I wore was far too thin to wear around Thantos. Sighing, I got up and went to the wardrobe. Inside was an array of black gowns in different styles and made of different materials. There were velvet dresses trimmed with fur, and lace dresses, and embroidered ones. Temporarily resigned, I chose the plainest gown I could see in the wardrobe, pulled it on, and sat down before a mirror framed with ebony and trimmed in gold paint. My hair was a tangled mess. A quick brush with an ebony hairbrush fixed that, and when I was done, there was nothing left to do but sit and think.

I couldn't exactly escape. I had no idea where I was; I wasn't even sure if I was on Coruscant anymore. And even if I escaped, Thantos wuld fine me and bring me back. But what about a rescue? Would someone notice I was missing and inform the Council? Would Qui-Gon and Moirae smell a rat and insist on helping?

At that thought of the Jedi, my heart beat faster. Somehow, I knew that he'd figure out that something bad had happened, and that he'd do everything in his power to rescue me. Sighing, I looked out my window. Help would come soon.

Wouldn't it?

* * *

She was starting to get angrier and even more anxious as she stood in the sitting room, waiting for Qui-Gon to appear. He was in the middle of training Obi-Wan, and could not leave yet. As soon as he was free, he would meet with her. Scowling, Moirae crossed her arms. If any harm came to Calassë, she would rip her abductor limb from limb. A door opened , and when she looked up, it was to see the Jedi enter the room.

"Miss Moirae, what is it?" he asked, eying her closely. "The message said it was urgent, but did not say what the matter was."

Since she didn't want to waste any time, Moirae decided to be blunt.

"Calassë has been kidnapped."

The Jedi's normally peaceful face became hard and authoritative. "You are certain?" he asked.

"Yes," Moirae informed him, her smooth brow pinched with anger and worry. "A maid saw a strange figure leaving the temple before she went to see Calassë."

"It's got to be Thantos," Qui-Gon muttered darkly. "He's the only one twisted enough to do this. If I may, I would like to go in search of Calassë myself. It may be that one person alone may do what an army cannot."

Moirae looked thoughtful. "You may be right," she replied. "As soon as you are well provisioned, Master Jinn, you should leave. Be careful, and bring Calassë back safe."


	29. Dine with Death

**Chapter twenty-nine**

It was dawn the next day before Qui-Gon left Coruscant, heading towards his destination. With Obi-Wan's help, he had obtained a very nimble ship. Moirae had wanted to come with him, but both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had reminded her that he would not have the time to look after her. Moirae hadn't liked it, but she reluctantly agreed to stay behind.

For many hours he travelled, rarely stopping for rest and food. He was going to find Calassë and bring her back. But, if Thantos had done anything to hurt her, then no force would stop Qui-Gon from slaying him. Well, that was a lie: there was _one_ thing that could stop him for killing Thantos, and that was Calassë. If she asked it of him, he'd kill her abductor or spare him, depending on how forgiving she was at that moment. For her, he would do anything.

"I'm coming, my love," he muttered, "Just stay safe until I get there. I'm coming for you."

* * *

I was growing exceedingly edgy. An imbalanced ex-Jedi had kidnapped me. The dress I was wearing would have fit perfectly at a funeral. And I had no idea where I was. Then a bell sounded, and it was even more nerve-wrecking than I thought it would be, because with it came Thantos. He returned to my room a few hours after he'd left, and when he saw me curled up on a couch by the window, he looked pleased.

"Excellent choice," he said, holding a hand out to me. "Come with me."

When he said it that way, I didn't dare refuse. My hand was dwarfed in his, and as his fingers closed over the back of my hand, I felt like a prison door was being shut, locking me inside and leaving me with no way of escape. If help didn't come soon, I would probably end up dying here.

I was led to a dining space was as large as the banquet hall in Yean, with a fire roaring in the fireplace. The ebony wood of the table, chairs, and side furniture gleamed in the flickering light of the candles and fire, giving the room an eerie look. I was surprised to see that dinner was already on the table, and as I sat in my chair, Thantos removed the cover from the main dish, revealing a roasted animal of some kind surrounded by vegetables. I had no idea what kind of animal it was, and was pretty sure that even if I did know, I probably wouldn't eat it. I watched Thantos carve into the meal before looking at my plate, where slices of the meat were being put, along side a helping of vegetables. The meal was blissfully silent. I carefully avoided the meat and focused on the vegetables on my plate, all of which I recognized.

_But where did all this come from_?

"I see what you're thinking," Thantos commented, grinning as I looked up at him in surprise. "You want to know how all this came to be." He waved a hand towards the ceiling while the other held a silver goblet filled with wine.

I had to admit I did, so I nodded.

"It's quite simple really," he explained, sipping his wine. "It is prepared for me by a few servants I have. Of course, the pelts I take from the animals I kill are something easily traded for a few luxuries I can't otherwise obtain." Thantos grinned nastily. "And an open fight for resources is something I can't refuse."

_I have to get out of here_.

"There is no escape or rescue, Calassë," Thantos said, eerily repeating my thoughts. "This castle sits can only be reached by a narrow pathway two people wide. No army can reach us here, not with such a narrow road preventing a full-scale assault. Your precious Jedi won't find you here."

_He'll find a way._

* * *

Oh, she was a stubborn little thing. Thantos could see how strong her will was; it was enough to show through her fear and give her the drive to escape, even when the odds were against her. It had been a very long time since he had met someone with such determination.

_She has even openly defied me by refusing to eat what I've provided her_, he thought eying the meat that sat on her plate, growing cold while the vegetables vanished into her stomach.

"It's growing late," Thantos declared, rising from his chair. "I will escort you back to your rooms."

And soon, the breaking of that spirit would begin.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-eight. Many thanks to **Princess Moon Shadow, BlackAsEbony **and **SashaMonroe** for reviewing! **

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	30. Enter Raina

**Chapter thirty**

I missed…everything. I missed Coruscant, I missed the Padawans, I missed Moirae, and I most certainly was missing the kind, stong, dependable Qui-Gon Jinn.

For days I had been kept here, in Thantos's dark mockery of Sanctus, and it was becoming more and more depressing every day. I had no one but him to talk to, and even then I didn't speak to him much. Besides, I almost never saw him; he was too busy going out to fight or kill something, which made me even more depressed. Thantos had produced more black clothing for me to wear, and I was getting very tired of the bleakness of it all. I sighed, missing the shining halls of the Temple, and the burst of colours from the gardens.

Here, there was nothing for me to do. Thantos apparently didn't like flowers or plants, so there were no gardens. There were a few servants, I suppose; I could hear them walking up and down the hall as they cleaned and tidied up the place. But besides them, the Thantos was the only other living creature in the place, and I wouldn't talk to him if I could help it, so that left me alone in my room for most of the day.

_Not that I could leave_.

My door was always locked shut, probably because Thantos thought I'd escape and run away. I assumed he just wanted to control me somehow, and that's why I was locked inside, alone. Not even a servant was allowed inside to tidy up, so I had to do it myself. I was also being slipped food through a small square hole in the bottom of the door. To my surprise, I was also slipped books as well, but most of them were about war, battles, and such things, so I left them on the floor, where they belonged. I disliked reading about those kind of things.

I tried teaching myself how to draw, but I'd always been bad at it, so that didn't work out very well. I wanted to try sewing, but since Thantos had cleared out all of the sharp objects from my quarters (probably so I wouldn't find a weapon to use against him), that was out of the question. Finally, I decided to sleep, because after spending all day thinking of the lives I'd left behind and occasionally crying over them, I was exhausted after a while. Besides, in sleep, I could dream that I was someplace filled with light and happiness.

Of course, things were bound to get worse before they got better.

* * *

Qui-Gon was practically seething with worry at this point. He'd been searching for Calassë for nearly two weeks, trying to find her Force-signature and pin-point her location. It should have been a relatively easy task, but unfortunately fate had other plans. Something, or someone, was blocking her from him. He was running out of time. A monitor beeped in front of him and he tapped the button. A hologram of Moirae and Obi-Wan appeared in front of him.

"Any news?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Nothing from my end. No-one really knew Thantos as well as they thought they did, so everyone's second-guessing themselves."

"Moirae?"

"I did have one thought," she answered slowly, "Thantos may have gone home."

"Home?" Qui-Gon repeated, "Arryn, you mean?"

"Yes. I'm sending the coordinates to you now. I've also arranged for an old friend of mine to take you to where I think Thantos is. There's a good chance he'll be there, but don't pin your hopes on it just yet."

* * *

The ship landed silently and smoothly in a clearing of trees. Qui-Gon exited the ship quietly, eyes scanning the area, his hand on his lightsabre. The trees were still; there was not even the smallest whisper of a breeze. A crack to his left drew his gaze to a woman standing a few feet away from him.

"Who are you?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him and muttered something in a strange tongue. "What is your name?" he tried again. She folded her arms and answered him hesitantly.

"Raina." She eyed him again. "Did Moirae send you?"

Qui-Gon nodded.

"I am looking for-"

"I know," she cut him off, pointing meaningfully to the trees, "Let's get inside."

* * *

"Moirae said you had information regarding Thantos," Qui-Gon said quietly, watching Raina stir a pot of stew.

"He arrived back a few weeks ago," Raina replied, leaning back on her haunches, "With a passenger. My father works in the castle for him, but he didn't see who it was, only that it was a woman and she was unconscious Lately, he's developed a fondness for hunting. The pelts he trades to get certain items that are otherwise unavailable."

Qui-Gon wasn't happy to hear that, but at least he knew Calassë was alive and relatively well. That was a good sign.

"Look, you must calm yourself and think things through," Raina warned, stirring the stew again. "You won't get much accomplished by charging into the castle and tearing the place apart. You must think of a plan, or at least a general outline, of what needs to be done."

Sapphire-blue eyes glared at her, but Raina didn't flinch.

"You're right," Qui-Gon replied, shifting slightly as Raina handed him a bowl of stew. "What do you suggest we do?"

Raina considered the matter closely. "I don't think riding up to the gates will get us far," he murmured. "Perhaps I can ask my father to take a message to Calassë and gather what she knows."

Oh, now, _that _was a tempting offer. A chance to hear how she was and to whisper that freedom would be hers soon.

* * *

It had taken a while for Qui-Gon to think of a message that did not cause Raina to roll her rose-quartz eyes at him. Finally, he asked Raina to tell Calassë of his concern, and that he hoped to rescue her soon.

"You're also to tell her that I will be the only one saving her," Qui-Gon instructed. "The Council cannot risk sending anyone else."

With that, the woman vanished, leaving Qui-Gon alone in the cave. As he waited for his new friend to return, he helped himself to the stew that had been cooking. Chewing through the slightly tough meat, Qui-Gon's mind was awash with a thousand thoughts, all of them concerning Calassë and how he was going to save her from Thantos's grasp.  
The sound of his spoon scraping the bottom of his bowl brought Qui-Gon back to the present. He'd finished his supper without tasting it, but that was fine; stew wasn't his favorite dish anyway, though it was good enough at filling his belly each night. Putting aside the dirty bowl, he looked into the fire and wished he could see Calassë and how she was doing. Was she well? Had Thantos hurt her in some way? If he did, Qui-Gon would rip him apart, no matter how strong or experienced Thantos was.

"Ah, good, there's still some stew left," commented a soft voice beside him. Jerking, Qui-Gon looked up to see Raina entering the cave again, her chocolate hair messed from running.

"Well, what did she say?" he demanded of his friend. Raina frowned and scraped her spoon along her bowl slightly.

"She's afraid, I mean, who wouldn't be?" she demanded. "She's lonely, all locked up in that giant monstrosity of a castle, with no one to talk to. And of course, it doesn't help that Thantos seems to have a fondness for terrorizing the poor thing."

Qui-Gon's vision went red. "He'd better not have hurt her," he growled.

"Thantos is fond of mind games."

Oh, yes, he knew. "But other than that, she's well?" he demanded. Raina bit her lip.

"She misses you, and wants to be rescued as soon as possible." Then Raina turned sombre. "And apparently, Thantos does not appreciate her unwillingness towards him."

The spoon in Qui-Gon's hand squeaked as he bent it in half.

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon declared, gripping the spoon even tighter.

"She's been moved to a different part of his manor," Raina explained, "My father's trying to look for her, but he hasn't been lucky yet."

"Calassë knows -"

"Yes, yes, she knows, or she will very soon," Raina said, devouring the last of her meal. "Now, instead of sitting there fuming, let's think of a way to get rid of Thantos –unless you already have, of course."

Qui-Gon calmed down and smiled. "That, I've at least managed to do."

Raina returned the smile. "Good. So, let's get on with it."

* * *

**Chapter thirty. Many thanks to **Princess Moon Shadow, BlackAsEbony **and **SashaMonroe** for reviewing! **

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	31. In the realm of Dreams

**Chapter thirty-one**

I stood in a vast, twilit landscape, void of grass, or trees upon the edge of a rocky bluff overlooking the sea. Above me, the sky wheeled with stars, night and day flashing by in alternating striations of light and shadow, each taking less than an instant to pass.

How very strange it seemed to me, yet expected, and I was calm as I felt myself lifted and found myself flying with speed I had never imagined before, out across the ocean. Land disappeared quickly behind me and stars wheeled all about me now, as I flew through them, finding myself now above a sparkling sea down toward which I flew. For a long moment, all I could see was the ocean, and the sky above me, until within the distance, an immeasurable sheet of land appeared, stretching from horizon to horizon. A palace, vaster than any building I could ever have imagined, rose up upon the land, its walls rising like great white cliffs stretching off into the unseeable distance, up and down the coastline as its towers and turrets, its great arching domes and roofs as vast as an unending landscape, stretched off before me to the horizon.

I found myself slowing as I floated weightlessly downward, nearing a high arching gateway within the white cliffs of the walls, white opalescent gates set within the archway. Steps of white stone drew down before it, great white pillars marching along beside the steps, almost to the edge of the water.

Two figures waited before the doors, both women, and seemed vaguely familiar. And as I alighted on the bottom most step, they began to descend the stairway toward me. One woman had deep honey-blonde hair, flowing long and unbound to her hips, and was clothed in a gown of sombre, unadorned black, but it shone with bright, hopeful brilliance, giving her no need for further adornments. The other, her hair a few shades lighter than her companion's, was arrayed in a dark blue robe as brilliant as the woman's. Was I having a vision? What could this mean?

"Little brook. At last."

At her words, I lifted my eyes, and as my eyes met hers, she smiled a welcome, almost hungry smile. I recognized them now, and a breath caught in my throat as I wondered what their appearance meant.

"My Lady Mother," I breathed with a gasp, again bowing my head. "Lindariel."

The two brilliant women bowed their heads to me, before my mother lifted her eyes and spoke.

"It has been far too long, my child." Huoriel's voice was clear and sombre, mournful as well, though there was a hint of gladness beneath her sad tones. She came down the steps, and took one of my hands within hers as her other went beneath my chin, and lifted my face up. Her touch felt like cool fire. And her dark eyes, deep with endless wisdom, shone with courage and compassion as they gazed into mine. "You have grown up beautifully."

"Thank you, lady mother," I murmured.

"Do you know where you are, little brook?" Lindariel asked softly, the smile that was once in her eyes fading to a sombre look.

"No," I breathed, gazing at the look that passed between the two, "Where are we?"

"Am I _dead_?" I asked in a choking gasp of disbelief.

"We cannot tell you," Lindariel said in a voice that spoke of regret. "Not yet."

I gulped hard, and dropped my eyes away again, ever conscious of Huoriel's comforting arm about my shoulders. "But what of-" The numb shock I had felt at the first, was slowly giving way to grief and panic, realizing all that I had so suddenly left behind me, unfinished.

"Dear child," Huoriel murmured quietly. The sadness that was deep within the Blessë's soothing voice brought a measure of comfort to me, and much of my fear was calmed in my mother's gentle words.

"Will you come now, with us?" Lindariel asked slowly, holding out a proffered hand, and gesturing toward the high arched doors of polished pearl.

"No," I whispered pleadingly. "I want to return. To my friends."

"Do you trust us?" Lindariel asked softly, her arm slipping from my shoulders to grasp my hand.

"Yes," I answered in a timid voice, "But I do not want this. I do not want what should be."

"How do you know what should be?" Huoriel urged rising up a step, and slowly guiding me forward.

Through the grief and mourning that rested ever within Lindariel's eyes, a ray of gentle hope shone through, glowing upon me like a warm ray of glad sunlight peering hopefully through the sombre covering of a forest's canopy. And I found myself allowing my sister to lead me upward, toward Huoriel, where my mother took my other hand, and between them, they led me carefully as if I were a small child again, up the long white steps toward the great doors, which, with a mere touch of Huoriel's hand, swung silently open.

As the door drew wide, a vast, golden hall opened to my eyes. The stone beneath my feet was tiled with great blocks of polished marble. Great tapestries of gold and silver, woven with bright images of great battles, and quests, as well as the simple tasks of life, hung between high pillars, floating softly in a gentle breeze that wafted through the vast high arching hall. Before me, beyond the arching domes of several marching pillars, sunlight streamed through a great opening in the high ceiling above a courtyard wide and vast, its opposite edge barely visible in the distance. Tall trees grew here; their branches arching upward toward the golden sunlight streaming through. And to my right and left, vast corridors stretched away into the shimmering vastness of the Hall.

Not far away, beyond the curve of a pillar, and nearer to the courtyard than where I stood, the soft, steady rhythmic clatter of a loom found its way to my ears. And toward this sound, Huoriel and Lindariel led me, another woman soon came into view round the curve of a wide pillar. Her visage was as bright as the first two, her raiment shining as if it were silver as she sat before a loom fashioned of pearl and gold. Her own silver white hair had been twined into many braids as it lay long against her back. She was Menelwen, my mother's mother, and most likely the weaver of the airy web-like tapestries that lined the many vast corridors that made up these halls. Her skilful hands moved rhythmically, passing a burnished silver shuttle back and forth through the threads upon her loom, drawing a thread through that gleamed silver, now, gold, and again crimson, then black, the colours changing as an image slowly appeared within the cloth of her weaving. The gauzy image forming upon the loom, I realized, was a picture of a battle, men laying siege to a fortress I vaguely recognised. I allowed my eyes to drift away from the work upon the loom to a young boy who sat near her shoulder. The two were conversing softly as Menelwen worked, and for a moment, I wondered perhaps, if he were Menelwen's son.

But I quickly realized that this was not so, for when the child addressed Menelwen, he called her _My lady_, and with far more formality than even a dutiful son would when addressing his own mother. In fact, the child's manners were as impeccable as a grown man's. _Sad_, I thought to myself, for if the boy was not the son of Menelwen, then a child had been slain, somewhere. A tragedy for his grieving parents, wherever they might be, for the boy could not have even been a half century old.

"Mother," Huoriel's voice gently penetrated the soft clatter of the loom, and at her call, the motion of her hands, and the soft rhythmic clatter of her loom, ceased. Menelwen turned toward her daughter with a smile of greeting, the boy turning as well, his eyes lighting with a mixture of surprise and delight upon me. Still, he leaped to his feet, as Menelwen stood, and followed a half step behind her as she came forward.

"How beautiful you have become," Menelwen greeted, extending both her hands in welcome, and catching up my hands in her own as she drew close, "Like your mother." She smiled at my slow, reluctant smile, for in spite of Menelwen's kindly welcome; I did not wish to be here. I wanted to go home with a desire so desperate, that my heart ached painfully in my chest, eased only slightly by the gentle touch of Lindariel's hand at my shoulder.

My eyes darted now to the boy's. He smiled shyly as my gaze rested on him. Somehow, he seemed familiar, but I could not understand how. His hair was a golden brown colour, like warm polished wood. There were a few children with whom I was acquainted, but this boy was none of them. Still, somehow, he seemed to know me.

"You do not recognize me, do you?" The boy asked quietly, his voice shy as he took a timid step toward me.

"Forgive me," I said, with a penitent smile, and a shake of my head.

The boy sighed, a hand self consciously rising to run along the line of his smooth jaw as if the qualities of his face were new and unfamiliar to him. And then the realization struck me suddenly, and I gaped.

"_Qui-Gon_?"

* * *

**Chapter thirty-one. Many thanks to **Princess Moon Shadow, BlackAsEbony **and **SashaMonroe** for reviewing! **

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	32. In the realm of Dreams pt2

**Chapter thirty-two**

_The boy sighed, a hand self consciously rising to run along the line of his smooth jaw as if the qualities of his face was new and unfamiliar to him. And then the realization struck me suddenly, and I gaped. _

_"Qui-Gon?"_

At the name, the boy's flush deepened.

"But you're only a child!" I gasped.

"This is how I would be, if I was from Arryn," he explained softly. A small breath escaped me as I looked upon him, at last recognizing his features, now more youthful and finely drawn.

"Qui-Gon," I muttered softly, feeling tears gather in my eyes, "Don't tell me you've-"

"Don't cry, Calassë," the boy said, his voice and face a child's, though the look within his young eyes reminded me of the Qui-Gon I knew, the Jedi who I had come to countless times for comfort. "I'm still alive. And looking..." here his words trailed away. At my shoulder, Melewen spoke sombrely, taking up where the boy had left off.

"Lord Qui-Gon, will you show her?"

"Yes, my lady," the lad nodded, though reluctant, and reached out for my hand, which I gave readily to him as he led me toward the bright courtyard, away from the three women who followed behind but at a distance. I sighed, hearing the heaviness in the sound. The golden-green glow of sunlight through leaves grew brighter as we drew closer to the courtyard, and now, the welcome whisper of wind through trees met my ears, and even the cheerful calls of birds, songs I recognized from birds of both Sanctus, and Yean. We had reached the edge of the marble tiles, and stone steps led away, down to a winding earthen path that led off through the trees. From deep within the trees, I could hear faint music, and singing as well, but nearest to them, an man sat by himself upon a twisted tree root. And it was this figure toward whom the young Qui-Gon nodded. As I glanced at him, my heart sank. He was facing partly away from me, his eyes upon one of Menelwen's tapestries. The gauzelike tapestry hung low, swaying gently between two of the pillars lining the courtyard. Upon it, were woven the images of three figures, a man, a woman, and a small girl-child.

"No. Impossible," I breathed softly. At the sound of my voice, the once proud lord turned, and his eyes, swollen from unashamed weeping met mine.

"My lady," he muttered, composing himself enough to turn toward me and drop to one knee, bowing his head.

"Adan!" I protested. "Do not bow to me! Do you not recognize me?"

"You are one of Nyx's blessed," he muttered his head down.

"No, Adan, it is me! Calassë!"

His head shot up, surprise now intermixed with the abject grief written upon his features. He slowly stood.

"Calassë?" He eyed me carefully, and slowly, he shook his head. "I don't understand. Why is it that you are here?"

"I don't understand it myself," I said softly.

"Have you the power to pass back and forth freely between realms, then?" he queried.

"I have not before now-"

"You are still alive then," he said, in a low, resigned voice, and slowly sat again, upon the curving trunk. "Never to come seeking my arms again." He shook his head, and lowered his eyes, eyes that were swollen with misery. "I had thought I made the right choice." My heart wrenched at the desolate tone in his words and tears sprung to my eyes as he continued, his words all the more bitter, "But each beat of your heart drives all reason from my mind, and all joy out of my heart, Calassë."

"Adan-" I gasped, a ragged sob catching in my throat. The dark look of hopelessness in his eyes filled me with a sense of Adan's misery, thick and impenetrable. Gnawing my lip, I went to him, and sat beside him. The boy Qui-Gon seated himself upon a stone, a fair distance away, watching through silent eyes, his own thoughts trailing through his head. Tentatively, I reached out, and place a hand gently upon Adan's arm, wanting to give him peace. But at my touch, Adan broke at last, and began to sob heavily, crushing his head into his hands.

"I promised you we would return to Sanctus together. And now, that promise will not find fulfilment! I have broken my vow! I have destroyed you!" He sobbed as I watched him through eyes heavy with my own misery. How terrible a thing it was, to watch one who had always been so strong and stalwart in my eyes, to break and crumble as completely as Adan was breaking now.

"Adan, please!" I begged, "You have not destroyed me!"

"Then what?" he said wildly, snatching my hands in a vice-like grip, "Has another healed the wounds I caused in your heart? Has another given you cause to laugh merrily again? Has another held your soft hands as I once did? Has another kissed your sweet lips the way I used to?"

I looked up, almost startled to see Qui-Gon, his childish face furrowed in anger. I had heard no one approaching.

"Let her go," Qui-Gon advised, his eyes flashing even though his voice was neutral, "You are hurting her."

Indeed, now that I was paying attention, my wrists were screaming in protest.

"Adan, please," I said quietly through gritted teeth, "What- is wrong?"

Adan paused, and looked at me; a cold glance, that made me shiver.

"Save your tears, Calassë," Adan grated through trembling lips, his own tears speckling his cheeks as he jerked away, "I do not wish to see them shed by anyone to whom I meant nothing," he finished with a look of sickened disgust upon his face, "No more than any of your other men."

"Adan!" I cried, shocked and pained. "How can you speak like this?"

Wordlessly, Adan turned and stormed away. Standing behind me, Qui-Gon put a soft hand on my shoulder as the lord disappeared into the distance. I turned to Qui-Gon, and with no sense of decorum, wrapped my arms around his childish torso, my tears running down my cheeks as my fingers stroked his feathery hair. Without a word, Qui-Gon wrapped his own arms around me, offering me the silent comfort I depended on so much.

* * *

**Chapter thirty-two. ****Going to be honest, this is a bit of a mixed up chapter here! But I thought I'd update a few chapters today so you'd know I wasn't abandoning you! And I wanted to convey that Adan isn't as perfect as Calassë thought he was. Being dead probably messes with your head a bit.  
**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	33. Namárië Raina

**Chapter thirty-three**

My eyes snapped open. My arms felt empty, without Qui-Gon's childish body to hold. And where did Adan go? My bemusement did not last; within moments, I remembered just _exactly_ where I was. The darkness of my new 'room' was making me uncomfortable. Pursing my lips, I held up a hand as though I were cupping a rose, and a soft glow brought some light back to the world. This place had a high ceiling and a deep ledge along the rear of it. The light flared as I stretched out stiffened limbs slowly, and I gasped as a bundle appeared and the light chased the darkness of the cavern away; for just a few feet away from me lay the forlorn remains of a young woman, clutching to the tiny skeleton of a baby. Then I remembered.

I screamed.

* * *

Qui-Gon's eyes snapped open. He shivered slightly, missing the warmth of Calassë's gentle arms holding him close. He couldn't remember ever being held that way, especially as a child. He'd had no parents to care for him, while the carer's in the orphanage were cold and clinical, not warm and loving.

"You awake yet?" a silky smooth voice asked, "You've been sleeping for quite a while now. It's probably a good thing you don't snore." Qui-Gon turned to see Raina, brushing the tangles from her chocolate-coloured curls. "I have some news for you." Qui-Gon sat up expectantly, giving Raina his full attention. She almost squirmed under his watchful gaze.

"My father found where Lady Calassë has been moved to," she said in a small voice. "It seems she's been taken to...well, to Rhachon."

"Rhachon?" Qui-Gon repeated. Raina averted her eyes.

"It's hell," she whispered, "My mother went in and she never came out. Not alive."

Qui-Gon's fists clenched. Raina's fingers curled around her comb, which had lain motionless in her lap.

"However," she continued shakily, "Thantos seems to have disappeared. He's been missing for a few days. This could be your only opportunity to get her away."

Qui-Gon nodded.

"Take me to Rhachon," he said simply.

* * *

Qui-Gon stood motionless in the doorway. He'd been told it could be bad. He'd been warned. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Calassë covered in filth and blood. But it was probably the chains that really made the sight so heart-wrenching Even though he could claim to have seen almost everything despicable, never had he seen anyone bound tightly and painfully in thick silver chains. She was in a painful position; arms tied behind her, head forcefully bowed, ankles and knees bound together.

Swallowing a wave of nausea, Qui-Gon moved forward, his need to have her in his arms again almost painful. Kneeling beside her, Qui-Gon placed his palm against her filthy cheek. She was breathing. And she wasn't having any difficulty doing so. She was alive, and that's all he cared about. Thantos could wait.

Qui-Gon's throat was constricted with a painful mixture of grief and love as he activated his lightsabre and made short work of the chains. He had his arms wrapped around Calassë the moment she was free, scooping her into his arms as he left Rhachon behind them without a second glance.

* * *

"I couldn't have done this without you," Qui-Gon murmured, watching Raina with solemn blue eyes as Calassë slumbered on in his arms.

"I'm just glad she's away from him," she replied just as quietly, "If this war ever ends, her people will need her more than ever."

"You could come with us, you know," he offered, "Moirae would like to see you again. You could get away from all the fighting."

Raina's petal-pink eyes shone with wistfulness, but she shook her head.

"My father needs me. These people need me," she explained, "My place is here for now."

"I see." Qui-Gon bowed his head to her in respect before starting up the steps to the ship.

"But you never know," she called after him, a smile on her face, "We could meet again someday."

He smiled at that.

"I certainly hope so."

"Namárië," she said softly, bowing her head and placing her right hand over her heart. That gesture Qui-Gon knew.

"Namárië," he replied, smiling briefly before entering his ship.

Time to go home.

* * *

**Chapter thirty-three. ****A big shout-out to our newest reader **Equoise**! Fantastic that you've joined us! :) Many thanks to **Princess Moon Shadow**, **Sasha Monroe **and** Equoise **for their reviews! Thanks soo much girls! One or two chapters left for** Thawing**, by the way. Don't be sad; book two is on the way!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	34. But could I ever?

**Chapter thirty-four**

Qui-Gon strode through the bright twisting hallways of the Temple, unaware of everything beyond his need to check on Calassë. She'd been back a week, but he still insisted on checking on her almost hourly. Within the Temple, the long hallways and stairways were empty all but the bright flickering of torchlight, for the Masters and Padawans had all gone to eat. No sound but the patter of his own boots echoed off the walls. So when Qui-Gon at last reached the long corridor where the healing rooms were, the soft sound of an unmistakable voice singing softly, came easily into his ears, and made him pause. He knew the voice, one that made his blood sing, and his lips smile. One of the carved doors, just beside him, sat slightly ajar, and it was through this door, that the voice came.

Qui-Gon smiled as he watched Calassë cradle a youngling. Her eyes were focused, her mouth turned up in a smile. What thoughts were passing through her mind, he wondered. And was he a part of them? With a stray finger, Calassë traced the lines of the youngling's pert little toes that jerked slightly in reflex to her touch as her finger, feather soft, trailed over them. She smiled and drew her hand back, covering the baby's feet once again. She sliding her hand over the youngling's face, feeling the cool touch of smooth skin beneath her fingertips.

_It's like she never left, _Qui-Gon thought to himself as he studied her face beneath the warm light of the reddening sun that still lingered upon her face. How he wished he could go to her, and press a kiss to her tender mouth. But no. He wanted their first of such loving touches to be something she willed as well as he. Instead, he smiled as she caressed her thumb over the baby's lips. And opening her own mouth, she began to sing softly .

_"Snow-white, snow-white, Oh Lady dear,  
Oh Queen beyond the Endless Seas!  
Bring Light to us that wander here  
Amid the world of woven trees! _

_Amoniel, the pure white dove!  
Clear are your eyes and bright your love!  
Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee  
In a far land beyond the Sea. _

_Oh stars that in the Sunless Year  
With shining hand by her were sown,  
In windy fields now bright and clear  
We see your silver blossom blown! _

_Amoniel, oh Amoniel!  
We still remember, we who dwell  
In this far land beneath the trees,  
Your starlight on the Western Seas."_

Qui-Gon drew in a long breath, his eyes gazing upon the crooning woman, before he opened his mouth and sang, his voice soft.

"_Snow-white, Snow-white, Oh Lady fair,  
Your stars shine in Calassë's gold hair.  
And like your stars, her virtues shine,  
But could I ever make her mine?_"

* * *

******Chapter thirty-four. Thanks to** Sasha Monroe ******and** Princess Moon Shadow**for reviewing. Thanks girls! One chapter left for** Thawing******!**

**Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	35. Sweet dreams

**Chapter thirty-five**

I sighed contentedly as I turned over on my side, tucking my arm beneath my head, as my eyes slowly opened. From the moonlight streaming in through the open window, I could see that it was night, still many hours away from the dawn. Then what had woken me? I wondered sleepily.

Rubbing weariness from my eyes, I sat slowly up, pushing the coverlet down to my waist as I scanned the darkened interior of my room. When my eyes reached the high backed divan set against the wall, I smiled and softly bit my lip. There was my answer, sleeping with his arm tucked under his head, his legs curled so that he could fit onto the small space afforded him, his face as beautiful in the moonlight as that of a god's. He stirred again, and a whisper breathed again through his lips. "Calassë." That was what had woken me.

"Qui-Gon," I murmured to myself, and slowly rose from my bed, my bare feet making no sound as I picked up an extra coverlet, folded at the end of the bed, and quietly approached him, so as not to wake him. He slept fully dressed, except for his boots which he had removed, and set side by side on the floor beside him.

"This will keep you warm," I whispered to myself as I spread the covering over him, carefully tucking it about his firm shoulders, and making sure that it covered his bare feet. Straightening, I touched his hair gently, and ran a finger slowly along the contour of his ear, then down the strong line of his jaw. Unable to resist, I smiled, and bent over him, softly brushing his warm cheek with my lips.

"I'm happy to be here again," I whispered against his skin. A hand came out from beneath the coverlet, and circled around my waist, pulling me closer.

"As am I," Qui-Gon murmured and opened his eyes. I started in surprise, and blushed furiously. I wore nothing more than my thin shift, and there was only the blanket between myself and Qui-Gon.

"I'm sorry for waking you," I stammered, "I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry," he smiled, "I only fell asleep in the last hour."

"You've been awake all night?" I asked, frowning, "Is your own bed so uncomfortable?"

"The bed isn't to blame, but my own thoughts," he smiled. "Which don't do you as much justice as the sight of you."

"You've been watching me sleep?" I asked with a light laugh. "That must have been dull. I hope I don't snore."

"Oh, no." He shook his head. "Watching you sleeping is anything but dull. And you didn't snore," he grinned, "though you did murmur my name a few times in your sleep."

I smirked.

"But," I glanced to my bedroom door. "How did you get in? Since I was little, I've always locked it."

"Moirae has a key."

"_Moirae _let you in?" I gaped in surprise.

"She was unable to sleep. She's been pacing the rooms since sunset," Qui-Gon explained, then added, "And she knows I don't have dishonourable intentions."

"Oh?" I asked pertly. "And what do you think she would say, if she saw us like this?"

Qui-Gon furrowed his brow for a moment, then his eyes shot open in alarm.

"Calassë, forgive me!" he stammered, jerking his arm back, so that I could rise again to my feet.

"It's easy to forgive you, you devil," I smiled, and bent over him, caressing his jaw with my fingertips. "Now go to sleep. We've a big day tomorrow with the Council."

"Yes, my lady," he murmured obediently, and settled his head back onto his arm, shifting comfortably beneath the covering I had spread over him.

"Calassë," he murmured as I returned to bed, and sat on the edge of it.

"Hmm?" I answered, pulling up my feet, and pushing them beneath the warm coverlet. I pulled it up to my shoulders and leaned back against my pillow.

"I'm glad you kept it," he said simply, "The flower I gave you."

I glanced at the table beside my bed and smiled. The silver flower he'd given me months ago was dried now, its leaves and petals crinkled as it rested in a silver cup I'd placed it in. But here in the moonlight, its sheen was still as bright as the night he'd given it to me.

"I could never part with it," I murmured. "Goodnight Qui-Gon."

"Goodnight Calassë."

I sighed and snuggled into my pillow, my eyes slowly closing as sweet dreams filled my mind.

* * *

**This is the last chapter for **Thawing**! Can't believe this journey is over already. But, we've got a second book on the way, so keep an eye out! Thanks so much for sticking with me!**

**Much Love, Princess Kanako x**


	36. Author's note

Hi everyone!

Part two of the 'Thawing' series is up and running! It's called 'Duty', and I'm very pleased with it so far!

_Calassë, the Arryian princess, remains on Coruscant and grows closer to Qui-Gon, even as the Arryian war ends and the need for the heir is desperate. But then, another war shatters their tranquillity and Calassë is forced to choose: duty...or desire? Second part of 'Thawing' series, in an alt 'Attack of Clones' universe. Obi-Wan KenobiXOC, Qui-Gon-JinnxOC, OCxOC, PadméxOC_

Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed 'Thawing'! I'll see you soon...in a galaxy far, far away...

Much love, Princess Kanako x


End file.
